Mutation
by Selena Spears
Summary: Klaus et Caroline font le même rêve depuis des semaines les tourmentant tous les deux. Suivant les conseils de leurs amies sorcières, ils partent à la rencontre d'une troisième sorcière, Akussa, capable de les renseigner. Qu'est-ce que ce rêve veut leur dire? Courent-ils un danger? Ces retrouvailles seront-elles l'occasion pour nos deux amoureux de se rapprocher? #Klaroline
1. Chapter 1

_**Bonsoir ou Bonjour,**_

_**Je publie aujourd'hui ma première fiction sur le Klaroline. **__**J'espère que celle-ci vous plaira.**_

_**S'il vous plait, ne soyez pas trop dur avec moi. **__**J'ai l'habitude d'écrire des fictions type One Shot mais pas de longue histoire donc s'il y a des incohérences n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir.**_

_**Merci d'avance de l'attention que vous porterez à ma fiction et b**__**onne lecture.**_

* * *

**MUTATION**

- Chapitre 1 –

* * *

_**POV Klaus :**_

**J**e me réveillais en sueur encore un de ses cauchemars qui me tourmentaient. Je me levais et me servais un verre de Shivas, bien qu'il ne fût que 6h30 du matin. Le soleil commençait à poindre ses rayons et à baigner la ville de sa lumière mordorée. Je décidais d'aller me balader, j'enfilais un pantalon noir, un pull gris clair et une veste en cuir. Je sortis de la maison encore endormie et longeais les arbustes parfumés. Je quittais la propriété dans laquelle mon frère, moi et la louve avions emménagé depuis notre retour à la Nouvelle-Orléans. Je n'aimais pas cette demeure. Elle ressemblait à toutes les autres, rien d'unique chez elle, aucune originalité. Ses peintures devaient être refaites, ses planchés craquaient tout comme l'escalier et les courants d'airs s'infiltraient à l'intérieur.

**J**e marchais sans but en direction du Carré, une musique dans la tête. Je n'aurais su dire de quelle chanson il s'agissait mais elle me détendait. Je me retrouvais au milieu de la rue désertique, la ville ne commençait à vivre qu'à la fin de la matinée jusque tard dans la nuit. J'adorais cet endroit mais je ne m'y sentais plus chez moi comme autre fois, à l'époque où nous y vivions Rebekah, Kol, Elijah et moi, bien avant que Michael ne nous en chasse. J'arrivais devant un petit restaurant miteux, à l'aspect peut engageant mais où l'on servait le meilleur Gumbo ! Je pénétrais à l'intérieur tout y était calme, pas un seul bruit ne venait troubler la quiétude de ce lieu. Je passais derrière le bar et me servis un vers du meilleur Bourbon. Je m'installais à une table face à l'escalier de chêne par lequel la jeune sorcière Sophie Devereau allait descendre.

**S**es marches ne craquaient pas à elle mais je l'entendis les dévaler en courant, une batte de baseball à la main. Je riais de la voir, ses cheveux bruns en batailles et la chemise de nuit de travers. Elle me regarda, les sourcils levés, la bouche entre-ouverte, dubitative. Je me resservis un verre de Bourbon et remplissais un deuxième verre le tendant vers elle. La jeune sorcière s'assit à la table et prit le verre que je lui tendais. Elle but une gorgée et grimaça lorsque la chaleur parcourue sa gorge, la faisant frissonner. Je ris à nouveau à sa réaction, elle posa son regard sur moi, attendant une explication à ma présence.

_**« Je n'arrivais pas à dormir. »**_ Répondis-je à sa question muette.

_**« Comme si, j'allais te croire ! »**_ Rétorqua-t-elle en s'adossant à sa chaise, les mains croisées sur son verre. _**« Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ? »**_ Me demanda-t-elle.

_**« Sais-tu décrypter les rêves ? »**_ Lui demandais-je ne sachant pas vers qui me tourner pour répondre à mes questions.

_**« J'arrive à décrypter les miens et j'arrivais à le faire pour ceux de ma sœur ! »**_ Dit-elle, la gorge nouée d'avoir pensé à sa sœur morte. _**« Pourquoi ? »**_

_**« Je fais le même rêve depuis des semaines et je n'arrive pas à le comprendre. »**_ Répondis-je en espérant qu'elle accepte de m'aider.

_**« Dis-moi toujours ! »**_ Fit-elle, lasse.

_**« Je peux faire mieux que ça ! »**_ Rétorquais-je en attrapant l'une de ses mains.

_*** Le Rêve de Klaus * **_

**J**'explorais une maison délabrée au mur défraîchis et aux planchés fendillés. Il y faisait noir et aucun bruit ne me parvenait aux oreilles. Je continuais mon investigation du rez-de-chaussée mais rien ne me troubla outre mesure. Je m'aventurais vers l'escalier et commençais mon ascension à pas mesuré. L'absence de bruit ne me semblait pas normale et je me surprenais à frissonner d'appréhension. Je gravis les marches avec lenteur, quand j'entendis un grognement, je levai les yeux et l'aperçus, tapis en haut de l'escalier, ses grands yeux jaunes fixés sur moi. D'un bond, il sauta la moitié de l'escalier et atterrit sur moi toutes griffes dehors, ses pattes avant sur ma poitrine. Il s'immobilisa me fixant dans les yeux, ses babines retroussées. Je le repoussais vivement et l'envoyais valser à l'autre bout du séjour. Il se redressa aussitôt face à moi, menaçant.

**J**e l'observais avec attention et le détaillais du regard. C'était un magnifique loup entièrement blanc, aux poils épais et denses. Ses petites oreilles arrondies étaient couchées sur sa tête, signe évident de menace. Son museau en pointe, assez fin, affichaient un air carnassier. Je m'avançais tout doucement vers l'animal et m'abaissais à sa hauteur. Je ne savais aucunement ce que je faisais mais il m'était inimaginable de me battre et de tuer un tel animal. Le loup m'observa sans comprendre tout en gardant son attitude menaçante. Je continuais à m'avancer gagnant petit à petit quelques centimètres. Le loup, bien plus effrayé que moi, se recula jusqu'à se retrouver acculé dans l'angle de deux murs. Je tendis la main pour le caresser, il me renifla semblant vouloir faire connaissance, son cœur battant la chamade autant que le mien. Je promenais mes doigts dans sa fourrure épaisse, douce comme une peluche. L'animal s'avança à son tour et se blottit contre moi. Je restais assis-là sur un sol glacé, enlaçant un loup blanc contre moi. Je le caressais comme si un lien indéfinissable nous reliait l'un à l'autre. Je fermais les yeux, savourant ce moment peu conventionnel, mes doigts caressants toujours sa fourrure, quand cette fourrure devint moins dense, plus douce. J'ouvris les yeux et observai ce qu'il était advenu. Mon cœur fit un bond quand je découvris avec stupeur que le loup était en réalité une louve et pas n'importe laquelle mais mon Amour, ma bien-aimée Caroline !

_*** Fin du Rêve de Klaus ***_

**S**ophie rouvrit les yeux dès que je lâchais sa main, une fois qu'elle eut fini de voir le rêve. Elle resta quelques secondes interdite, gardant le silence probablement surprise que je puisse faire preuve de clémence même dans un de mes rêves. Elle se reprit et avala une gorgée de Bourbon. Elle grimaça mais en reprit une autre, qui la fit frissonner et se remuer sur sa chaise. Je restais à l'observer attendant qu'elle me donne l'explication de ce rêve.

_**« Qui est cette fille ? »**_ Me demanda-t-elle.

_**« Une amie ! Elle vit à Mystic Falls ! »**_ Répondis-je vaguement.

Je n'avais pas envie de lui dévoiler les sentiments que je nourrissais pour Caroline et les espoirs que, j'avais placés en elle. Sophie me regarda en coin, elle n'était pas dupe.

_**« Une amie ? »**_ Insista-t-elle. Je ne répondis pas. _**« Tu es amoureux d'elle, n'est-ce pas ? »**_

_**« Cela ne te regarde pas ! »**_ Tonnais-je mais Sophie s'en moquait.

_**« Hum… A ce point-là ! »**_ Plaisanta-t-elle.

_**« Sophie ! Je ne suis pas là pour te parler de ma vie privée ! »**_ Répliquais-je froidement _**« Mais pour avoir des explications à mon rêve. »**_

_**« Si, je pouvais faire de la magie sans risquer ma vie. Je pourrais te répondre avec plus de détails mais hélas il faudra que tu te contentes de ce que je te dirais »**_ Précisa-t-elle. J'acquiesçais. _**« Je pense que cette femme… ? »**_

_**« Caroline. »**_

_**« Je pense que Caroline hante tes rêves car tu es amoureux d'elle et que tu aurais aimé qu'elle soit avec toi, d'où le fait qu'elle soit un loup dans tes rêves. »**_ Expliqua-t-elle.

_**« Je rêverais de Caroline sous forme de loup car je voudrais qu'elle soit avec moi ? »**_ Elle acquiesça. _**« J'aurais pu le dire moi-même ! »**_ Répliquais-je en me levant d'un bond faisant tomber ma chaise puis je me dirigeais vers la porte.

_**« Caroline est un Vampire ? »**_ Me demanda-t-elle.

_**« Oui ! »**_ Répondis-je sans comprendre.

_**« J'imagine que ça ne doit pas être facile de ne pas être avec la femme que tu aimes alors qu'une autre est enceinte de toi. »**_ Déclara-t-elle.

_**« Où veux-tu en venir ? »**_ M'impatientais-je.

_**« Je pense très sincèrement que tu rêves de Caroline, en louve, car tu aurais voulu qu'elle soit une louve pour porter ton enfant mais dans le doute, je vais t'envoyer voir une autre sorcière. Elle ne vit pas à la Nouvelle-Orléans mais elle pourra te renseigner. Elle s'appelle Akussa. Elle est un peu… spéciale mais elle saura te renseigner. Dis-lui que tu viens de ma part et elle ne te fera aucun mal !**_ Déclara-t-elle en me tendant un bout de papier sur lequel était inscrite une adresse.

**J**e la remerciais et sortis du restaurant. La ville se réveillait petit à petit, je ne pouvais pas utiliser ma rapidité de Vampire pour me rendre chez moi. Je marchais donc le plus rapidement possible en tentant de ne pas attirer l'attention. Je parvins à la maison où j'y retrouvais Elijah vêtu de son traditionnel costume gris anthracite. Mon frère lisait le journal, assit sur l'un des trois canapés en cuir du salon. Je pénétrais à l'intérieur et m'assis sur celui d'en face.

_**« Où étais-tu ? »**_ M'interrogea-t-il sans lever le nez de son journal.

**« Chez Sophie ! »** Répondis-je comme si c'était une évidence, sachant très bien que l'évocation du prénom de la sorcière allait le faire réagir.

_**« Et que faisais-tu là-bas ? »**_ S'enquit-il en repliant son journal avant de le poser à côté de lui.

_**« J'avais besoin d'un renseignement ! »**_ Rétorquais-je sans plus de détail.

_**« De quel nature ? »**_ Me questionna-t-il en me regardant intensément.

_**« De nature qui ne te regarde pas, Elijah ! »**_ Répondis-je amusé de l'intérêt de mon frère.

Je serais allé voir n'importe qu'elle autre sorcière, il n'en aurait rien eu à faire mais que je fus allé voir sa chère Sophie était une autre histoire. Il me regarda mécontent de ne pas obtenir les réponses escomptées.

_**« Je vais devoir m'absenter ! »**_ Déclarais-je.

_**« Où dois-tu te rendre ? »**_ Chercha-t-il à savoir.

_**« Je dois aller voir une sorcière du nom d'Akussa, à Shreveport. »**_ Expliquais-je tout en me levant pour sortir du salon.

_**« Pourquoi ? »**_ Se hasarda-t-il.

Je lui souris mais ne répondis pas. Je le laissais seul à ses réflexions pendant que j'allais prendre une douche et me préparer à partir.

_**POV Caroline :**_

**J**e m'avançais seule dans cette maison sombre, aux murs dénudés et aux sols craqués. Les rideaux pendaient aux fenêtres telles des fantômes flottants dans les airs. Un frisson parcourue mon échine. Une brise légère souleva un nuage de poussière me faisant éternuer. Je me frottais le nez et m'avançais titubant comme si j'avais trop bu pourtant je ne me rappelais pas avoir ingurgitée une seule goutte d'alcool. Je tentais désespérément de me souvenir de la raison pour laquelle je me trouvais là mais je ne m'en rappelais plus. Mes souvenirs étaient brouillés, je me souvenais du départ de Klaus, qui m'avait ému sur le moment mais le retour de Tyler m'avait ravie. Nous avions même pris la décision de partir en vacances tous les deux. C'était la première fois que je prenais l'avion et j'étais très excitée. Nous nous étions rendu dans le parc Yosemite en Californie, admirer ses immenses forêts, ses lacs, ses rivières et ses cascades. Un voyage riche en découverte et bon pour refaire le plein d'énergie. Tyler s'y était réfugié pendant sa fuite et il y avait rencontré une meute de loups garous. Je n'étais cependant pas la bienvenue et ne pouvais pas participer à leur rendez-vous. Je m'étais donc habituée à me balader dans ces forêts, rencontrant d'autres randonneurs et je m'étais même essayée à un nouveau type de gibier : l'Ours Noir ! A notre retour à Mystic Falls, Tyler me surprit en refusant de reprendre les cours à l'université. J'avais appris qu'il comptait réintroduire une meute de loups garous dans la petite ville de Virginie. Je ne partageais pas son point de vue et cela nous causait bon nombre de dispute.

**J**e déambulais toujours dans la maison à la recherche du moindre détail me permettant de comprendre ce que je faisais là mais je ne trouvais rien au rez-de-chaussée. Je décidais donc d'explorer l'étage, toujours à l'affut d'un petit indice. Je gravis les marches qui craquèrent sous mon poids. J'arrivais enfin au premier et commençais mon exploration quand un bruit attira mon attention. Je me tapis en haut des escaliers de manière à observer l'individu qui venait de pénétrer à l'intérieur. Je le vis s'avancer à pas mesuré, cherchant à faire le moins de bruit possible. Il fureta mais ne trouva rien, il commença à gravir la première marche de l'escalier. Je ne pus m'en empêcher, je grognais menaçante. Aussitôt, l'inconnu leva ses yeux bleus vers moi. Je ne réfléchis pas et lui sautais dessus, survolant la moitié de l'escalier. J'atterris sur lui, les mains en avant. Il me repoussa violement et je traversais la pièce en un magnifique rouler-bouler. Je me relevais et le toisais tout en grognant toujours. Il s'avança vers moi tout en douceur. Il ne me voulait aucun mal, je le sentais mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de trembler de peur. Je ne voyais pas son visage, il était plus grand que moi et la noirceur de la maison me le dissimulait. Il tendit une main vers moi, je reconnus cette odeur de bergamote et de cèdre mélangé. Ce parfum si masculin. J'écarquillais les yeux, c'était bien lui, Klaus ! Il me caressait le dos, rassurant. Je m'avançais vers lui et me blottis contre son torse, cherchant sa protection. Ses doigts se promenaient toujours sur mon dos tendrement, je levais les yeux vers lui. Il m'observait d'une drôle de façon. Ses yeux étaient remplis d'effrois et de surprise. Je ne compris pas son attitude et baissais les yeux sur mon corps nu !

**J**e m'assis brusquement dans mon lit, pris ma tête dans mes mains. Cela faisait des semaines que ce rêve me hantait et je ne le comprenais pas. J'avais tenté d'en apprendre d'avantage par moi-même mais mes recherches furent infructueuses malgré toute la bonne volonté d'Elena qui cherchait à se faire pardonner d'avoir tenté de me tuer quand elle avait éteint ses émotions. A chaque fois, c'était la même chose, je rêvais de cette maison et de Klaus m'y retrouvant. Je me blottissais nu contre lui et me réveillais à ce moment-là. Elena et moi, nous avions bien tenté de demandé l'aide de Bonnie mais nos appels restaient sans réponse et Jeremy ne semblait pas réussir à la joindre lui aussi. J'avais tenté d'en parler à Tyler mais dès que le sujet Klaus revenait, il s'emportait et partait dans une colère mauvaise. Je pris donc l'habitude de ne rien lui dire quand à mes rêves. Je me levais et me dirigeais vers ma coiffeuse pour me passer un coup de brosse dans les cheveux tout en me massant l'épaule. Je me regardais dans le psyché de ma chambre, je crus défaillir en constatant les marques sur mon corps. Tyler était d'une brutalité sans nom quand nous faisions l'amour, ce qui revenait très souvent. Etant un hybride, ses pulsions n'étaient jamais totalement assouvies. Je regardais les traces sur mes mains, souvenir de sa poigne de fer, les empreintes bleuis sur mes hanches, souvenir de ses mains m'agrippant les hanches pendant qu'il me pénétrait. Je me réjouissais de ne pas être contorsionniste auquel cas, j'aurais été tentée de regardé plus attentivement mon intimité, qui parfois me faisait tellement mal que je ne pouvais m'assoir.

**U**n mouvement dans le lit m'indiqua que Tyler était sur le point de se réveiller. J'enfilais un pyjama en pilou et sortis de la chambre. Je me rendis dans la cuisine et y trouvais ma mère assise à boire son café encore vêtu de sa chemise de nuit. Je l'embrassais sur le front et fus ravie d'avoir optée pour ce pyjama cachant ainsi toutes les marques de ma nuit passée. Je préparais un petit-déjeuner « humain » pour Tyler et moi afin de ne pas couper l'appétit de ma mère en nous voyant avaler des poches de sang nécessaires à notre survie.

_**« Bien dormis ? »**_ M'interrogea-t-elle.

Je compris aussitôt qu'elle avait tout entendu de nos ébats mouvementés. Je scrutais son visage et y lus une grande inquiétude pour ma sécurité.

_**« Non ! »**_ Répondis-je, le plus rapidement possible. Cela ne servait à rien de lui mentir.

_**« Bonjour ! »**_ Fit Tyler en sortant de ma chambre en boxer noir moulant.

Ma mère lui lança un regard mauvais. Si, elle avait eu des pistolets chargés avec des balles en bois trempées dans la Verveine, elle l'aurait abattu sur place. Je déglutis avec difficulté, sentant la colère de ma mère irradié jusqu'à moi.

_**« Au revoir ! »**_ Lui rétorqua-t-elle avec froideur.

Tyler compris aussitôt la raison de son comportement et s'avança vers moi avec une lenteur délibérée. Il prit mon visage dans sa main avec force, m'obligeant à pencher la tête en arrière et plaqua sa bouche contre la mienne. Sa langue écartant mes lèvres avec force. Il me relâcha avec la même délicatesse, s'habilla rapidement et sortit de la maison en riant.

Je n'osais regarder ma mère, honteuse de l'attitude de mon petit-ami. Elle se leva et posa son bol dans l'évier sans dire un mot. J'attendais patiemment.

_**« Caroline ! Ça ne peut plus durer ! »**_ Déclara-t-elle. _**« Tyler te fait du mal ! »**_

_**« Non ! Il n'arrive pas à se maîtriser, c'est tout ! »**_ Tentais-je de le défendre.

Elle releva mes manches et me montra mes poignets.

_**« Crois-tu que c'est normal, Caroline ? Crois-tu qu'un homme qui est amoureux agit comme ça ? »**_

Je rabaissais mes manches avec empressement et me levais pour déposer à mon tour mon bol dans l'évier. Je n'y avais pas touché !

_**« Il est sous pression et c'est son côté loup-garou qui le fait agir comme ça. Quand il aura implanté la meute, il sera plus serein et tout rentrera dans l'ordre. »**_ Tentais-je de la convaincre.

Elle soupira, les larmes aux yeux. Je la serrais dans mes bras pour la rassurer et embrassais son front.

_**« Ça va aller, Maman ! »**_ Chuchotais-je. _**« J'ai encore fait ce rêve avec Klaus ! »**_ Dis-je pour changer de sujet.

_**« Tu as eu de ses nouvelles, au fait ? »**_ Me demanda-t-elle.

_**« Non ! Pourquoi ? »**_ Rétorquais-je surprise de sa question.

_**« Avant qu'il ne parte vous étiez très proche l'un de l'autre. Vous aviez noué des liens amicaux ! »**_ Me fit-elle remarquer.

_**« Oui mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de l'appeler et puis lui non plus ne m'a pas appelé. »**_ Répondis-je comme si ça n'était pas à moi de faire les premiers pas.

Elle s'assit, l'air embêté, se tortillant les doigts.

_**« Il… Il a appelé ! »**_ Déclara-t-elle. Je m'assis face à elle, attendant la suite. _**« Il a appelé quand tu étais partie en vacances avec Tyler. Je lui ai demandé de ne pas insister, que tu avais retrouvé le bonheur, que tu souriais à nouveau et que je ne voulais pas qu'il gâche ça. »**_ Elle essuya une larme et poursuivie. _**« Si tu savais comme je regrette de lui avoir tenu ce discours. Tu souriais plus quand Klaus était auprès de toi et que Tyler était en fuite. »**_

J'aurais dû réagir, lui dire qu'elle avait tort mais en vérité, elle avait raison. J'étais beaucoup plus heureuse pendant l'absence de Tyler même si je ne m'en rendais pas compte à l'époque. Klaus avait le don de me faire sourire même dans les situations désespérées et lui n'était pas violent avec moi, même s'il lui était arrivé une fois de me mordre mais je ne pouvais lui en tenir rigueur, son frère venait de décédé.

_**« Et, il n'a pas insisté ? »**_ Demandais-je surprise que Klaus abandonne si vite.

_**« Si ! C'est à cause de lui que j'ai changé le numéro de téléphone et que nous sommes maintenant sur liste rouge. Et c'est aussi à cause de lui que j'ai coupé ton abonnement téléphonique pour ton portable. »**_ M'expliqua-t-elle.

_**« Quoi ? Mais tu m'avais dit que c'était parce que le nouveau forfait était moins cher ! »**_ Réalisais-je soudain.

Elle acquiesça en larmes.

_**« Si j'avais su… Je l'aurais laissé t'appeler et un jour peut-être tu serais parti le rejoindre, laissant derrière toi toutes la violence de Tyler. »**_ Sanglota-t-elle.

_**« Super ! Tu es tellement malheureuse pour moi que tu places tous tes espoirs dans une hypothétique relation amoureuse entre l'hybride originel et moi ! »**_ Remarquais-je contrariée.

**L**a porte d'entrée s'ouvrit en grand avant qu'elle n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche. Je me levais d'un bond et cherchais des yeux la personne qui venait de pénétrer à l'intérieur. Il n'y avait personne, je m'avançais prudemment et refermais la porte. Je revins sur mes pas pour terminer ma conversation avec ma mère quand mon regard fut attiré vers ma chambre. Je pénétrais à l'intérieur et y trouvais le dessin de Klaus posé sur le sol devant mon psyché. Je le ramassais et cru défaillir. A la place de mon reflet était apparu celui de Bonnie. Cela ne dura qu'une fraction de seconde mais elles furent suffisantes pour me retourner. Une fois, mes idées remises en placent, je remarquais des traces de doigts sur le miroir. Je soufflais dessus pour faire de la vapeur et pouvoir l'essuyer avec un chiffon sec. Une phrase apparue alors :

_« Va voir Akussa à Shreveport. Bonnie. »_

* * *

_**Voici la fin du premier chapitre. J'espère que celui-ci vous donne l'envie d'en savoir plus...**_

_**J'hésite et j'aimerais que vous soyez franc avec moi : est-ce que vous pensez que je dois mettre des *spoilers* à la fin de mes chapitres ? Répondez-moi soit en MP ou par review. Merci d'avance.**_

_**Je vous retrouve pour le prochain chapitre. A bientôt. Bisous à tous.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Houa ! Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ça. Je suis très agréablement surprise de l'accueil fait à mon premier chapitre. J'espère que le second vous contentera tout autant. Etant donné le nombre de review, je ne vais pas détailler toutes les réponses, donc merci à vous toutes et tous pour vos si gentils et jolis messages._

_Pour celles et ceux qui m'ont posé des questions bien précises, je vais tâcher d'y répondre le plus clairement possible :_

_**- Soihra :** Alors, oui Klaus et Caroline sont des âmes sœurs mais ce n'est pas seulement dû à ça qu'ils font des rêves en commun. Il y a un autre lien qui les relie l'un à l'autre… Restes à savoir lequel et pourquoi ?_

_**- Justine :** En ce qui concerne la grossesse. Caroline va l'apprendre c'est sûr mais ce n'est vraiment pas l'attrait principal de ma fiction. Donc oui, elle l'apprendra, elle sera bouleversée mais elle vivra tellement d'autres choses très intenses avec Klaus qu'elle aura d'autre chat à fouetter._

_**- Lia :** Il est vrai que je n'ai pas choisi le titre « mutation » au hasard et il est très significatif. Je ne peux malheureusement pas te donner plus de précision dessus car je ruinerais l'intrigue de ma fiction. Désolée, j'espère que tu pourras patienter d'ici là._

_**- Chupachupss :** Oui, Caroline étant un vampire, elle aurait dû guérir depuis mais ce n'est pas le cas. Encore un autre mystère à éclaircir. Qu'est-ce que Tyler a bien pu lui faire ? Et surtout s'est-il contenté de faire ce que j'ai décrit dans mon premier chapitre ? Caroline cache peut-être d'autres méfaits que Tyler lui aurait fait subir ?_

* * *

_Je me sens super grisée et j'ai l'impression de jouer ma Julie Plec, en répondant à vos questions par d'autres questions. En y réfléchissant bien, ça n'est vraiment pas facile de répondre aux questions le plus sincèrement possible sans toutefois dévoiler la suite. Il faut savoir manier l'art de la langue de bois et à ce jeu-là, je crois que je suis loin d'être très douée. Vous m'en verrez désolée._

_Bref, encore merci à toutes et à tous. Je vous laisse maintenant découvrir la suite. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira tout autant que le précédent et vous fera encore, vous posez des questions sur le pourquoi du comment et où cela va nous mener… Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je vous retrouve juste après pour quelques spoilers !_

* * *

**MUTATION**

- CHAPITRE 2 –

* * *

_**POV Caroline :**_

**L**a musique résonnait dans l'habitacle de la petite Chevrolet Spark grise métallisée, que j'avais louée pour ce périple en Louisiane. J'étais arrivée par avion à Shreveport ce-matin même. Je ne savais pas ce qui me poussait à me rendre dans une ville inconnue, rencontrer une femme que je ne connaissais pas et à peine à cinq heures de routes de Klaus mais je devais m'y rendre comme si une force me poussait à y aller. Je m'engageais sur une petite route cahoteuse, traversant le bayou, suivant les indications du GPS ! Je me concentrais le plus possible sur ce que me disait la voix off, je me penchais en avant afin de rester la plus attentive. Le tableau de bord indiquait 30°, la chaleur y était suffocante, humide et poisseuse. Les roues de ma voiture glissaient sur la terre collante. Je croisais les doigts le plus possible pour ne pas m'enliser. Je sentis que je perdais le contrôle de ma voiture. Le train arrière glissa sur la gauche en direction du marécage. Je tentais tant bien que mal de garder le cap mais la voiture continua sa dangereuse chute. Le moteur se noya et je restais bloquée là, ma voiture en équilibre instable, les roues avant sur le chemin de terre et les roues arrière dans le marais. Je tentais de rester calme mais la rage m'envahit, qu'étais-je donc bien venue faire ici ? Je donnais un coup de poing dans le volant, klaxonnant au passage ce qui m'énerva d'autant plus. Je me remuais sur mon siège tout en hurlant de rage ! Une fois ma tension redescendue, j'appuyais ma tête contre le siège et fermais les yeux, inspirant et expirant calmement. Une larme perla sur ma joue, les dernières 24h avaient été extrêmement difficiles.

_*** Flashback ***_

**T**rois coups furent frappés à la porte de ma maison mais Damon n'attendit pas que je l'invite à entrer, Elena, sur ses talons, le disputant pour son manque de civilité. Je me levais de mon lit, les entendant entrer. Je m'avançais à leur rencontre dans le petit couloir. Ils se stoppèrent à ma vue. Damon me regarda perplexe. De toute évidence, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, je les avais appelés. Je les invitais à rentrer dans ma chambre pour leur montrer le message sur mon miroir. Je ne leur avais rien dit au téléphone, je voulais tout leur expliquer face à face. Intrigués, ils entrèrent, Elena s'assit près de moi sur mon lit tandis que Damon furetait comme à son habitude.

_**« Alors, pourquoi nous as-tu appelés ? »**_ S'enquit mon amie, inquiète.

_**« Il m'est arrivé un truc vraiment étrange ce-matin… »**_ Commençais-je. _**« Déjà, j'ai fait le même rêve que les autres nuits… »**_ Continuais-je.

_**« Ce rêve où je suis complètement nu ? »**_ Plaisanta Damon tout en me lançant son regard aguicheur.

_**« Damon ! »**_ Le rappela Elena, qui se montrait bien plus jalouse en étant en couple avec lui qu'avec Stefan.

_**« Ensuite, je prenais mon petit-déjeuner et la porte de la maison s'est ouverte d'un coup mais il n'y avait personne… »**_ Continuais-je ignorant Damon et sa remarque débile et omettant de mentionner Tyler.

_**« Caroline, ça s'appelle un courant d'air ! »**_ Railla Damon, vraiment incapable de rester sérieux.

Elena lui décocha son fameux regard voulant dire « Tu ne fais rire que toi ! Alors, LA FERME ! ».

_**« Si c'est un courant d'air, Damon, il faudra que tu m'expliques comment le dessin de Klaus est arrivé devant mon miroir alors que je le garde enfermé dans le tiroir de ma table de chevet ? »**_ Lui demandais-je en lui tendant le dessin comme une preuve.

Il le regarda et souleva ses sourcils.

_**« Joli coup de crayon. »**_ Souffla-t-il. Je roulais des yeux et récupérais mon dessin. _**« Mais dis-moi, tu ne nous as quand même pas appelé pour un simple bout de papier qui s'est envolé et pour une porte qui s'ouvre toute seule ? »**_

Je me dirigeais vers mon miroir et soufflais dessus. Damon et Elena s'approchèrent et le lurent avec attention.

_**« Akussa ? »**_ Demanda Damon. J'haussais les épaules ne pouvant lui en apprendre d'avantage.

_**« Bonnie… »**_ Souffla Elena qui compris l'urgence de mon appel. _**« Tu l'as vu ? »**_

_**« C'est bien ça le problème ! Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis la remise des diplômes, je n'ai pas reçu un seul coup de téléphone et même mes appels sont restés sans réponses. »**_ Elena acquiesça, la situation n'avait guère évolué depuis la dernière fois que nous avions parlé de notre amie. _**« J'ai appelé tous les membres de sa famille y compris Abby et Jamie, mais aucun d'eux n'a eu de ses nouvelles. »**_

_**« Je sais c'est exactement pareil pour moi. »**_ Répondit-elle l'inquiétude marquant son visage.

De nouveaux coups furent frappés à la porte d'entrée. J'allais ouvrir abandonnant le couple devant le miroir de ma chambre. Je revins accompagné de Jeremy. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il faisait chez moi, si tôt le matin.

_**« Jeremy ? »**_ S'étonna Elena.

_**« Caroline m'a appelé me demandant de venir mais vous, qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? »**_ Les interrogea-t-il.

_**« Pareil que pour toi ! »**_ Répondit Damon.

_**« Je voulais savoir si tu as eu des nouvelles de Bonnie ? »**_ Lui demandais-je.

_**« Non, non. Toujours pas ! »**_ Dit-il peu convaincant.

_**« Jer, si tu sais quelque chose, tu dois nous le dire ! »**_ Insista à son tour Elena.

_**« Je ne sais rien ! »**_ Rétorqua-t-il brusquement.

Damon s'avança vers Jeremy, le regardant dans les yeux. Il l'attrapa par les cheveux et l'amena devant mon miroir. Elena tenta de libérer son petit-frère mais elle n'avait pas la force face à son petit-ami.

_**« Tu vas m'expliquer comment un message signé de Bonnie est arrivé sur le miroir de Care alors ! »**_ Brailla l'aîné des Salvatore.

Jeremy hésita et finit par fondre en larmes. Damon le lâcha aussitôt ne comprenant pas ce qui lui arrivait.

_**« Je… Je suis désolé Bonnie. Je ne peux pas garder ton secret plus longtemps… »**_ Sanglota-t-il.

Elena s'accroupit près de son frère assis sur mon fauteuil en rotin. Elle posa sa main sur son bras l'encourageant à continuer.

_**« Je devrais être mort Elena. Je devrais être de l'Autre Côté. » **_Déclara-t-il en regardant sa sœur dans les yeux.

Je posais ma main sur ma bouche. Damon me jeta un regard en coin. Nous avions compris mais Elena devait l'entendre.

_**« Bonnie a pris ma place, Elena. Elle a échangé sa vie contre la mienne. Bonnie est morte ! »**_

_*** Fin du Flashback ***_

**J**e rouvris les yeux brusquement lorsque j'entendis des coups frappés à la vitre côté passager. J'observais la personne mais ne vis que son manteau noir. J'hésitais à sortir, je n'étais pas rassurée seule au milieu des marécages, un individu frappant à ma voiture. Je secouais la tête, me rappelant que j'étais un vampire. Je passais du côté passager ne pouvant pas ouvrir la portière de mon côté au risque de tomber dans le marécage. Je sortis de la voiture, le soleil m'ébouillit. Un homme se tenait debout appuyé contre ma voiture mais tournait son visage dans la direction opposée observant le paysage de la Louisiane profonde baigné par les rayons du soleil. Il avait garé son 4x4 noir Porche Cayenne un peu en arrière et attendait patiemment.

_**POV Bonnie : **_

**J**e marchais d'un pas lent au milieu des marécages et des mangroves. Un corbeau déploya ses ailes et s'envola me faisant sursauter. Je ne risquais pourtant rien mais depuis ma mort tout m'effrayait. J'étais partie de l'Autre Côté pour sauver Jeremy mais de ce fait, j'avais libérer Silas et maintenant j'étais condamnée à le voir faire du mal aux gens que j'aime. Je devais aussi supporter de voir mes meilleures amies tenter de se sortir de toutes leurs histoires de cœur incompréhensible et inextricable. Elena avait choisi Damon mais son cœur battait encore pour Stefan. Caroline avait retrouvé Tyler mais celui-ci la frappait. Elles tentaient néanmoins de se serrer les coudes et d'avancer comme pour chercher la signification du rêve de Caroline. Toutes deux sentaient que quelque chose se cachait derrière ce rêve et elles avaient raison. Je ne pouvais malheureusement pas aider Caroline. J'étais parvenue à lui laisser un message mais cela m'avait couté beaucoup d'énergie et je n'arrivais maintenant plus à parler avec Jeremy. Je m'avançais à pas mesuré en direction d'une petite maison surélevée, construite en bousillage et bois de cyprès. La petite habitation menaçait de s'effondrer à tout moment mais je savais que c'était bien l'endroit que je recherchais. Je gravis les marches du perron et pénétrais à l'intérieur. La maison se composait d'une seule et même pièce, dans laquelle se trouvait une cuisine à l'ancienne, un séjour avec une table et quatre chaises autour, ainsi qu'un tout petit coin chambre avec un lit d'une personne. Le confort y était très spartiate et je compris à la vue des livres de magie qui s'amoncelaient un peu partout dans la maison qu'une sorcière demeurait ici et vivait entièrement pour son art.

**J**'entendis quelqu'un gravir les marches du perron et pénétrer à l'intérieur. Une femme s'avança dans la maison, chargée d'un panier en osier remplis de bois. Elle le posa près de la cheminée et commença à déposer les buches à l'intérieur du foyer. Il faisait pourtant une chaleur étouffante, je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'elle puisse allumer un feu. Une fois tout préparé, elle psalmodia une formule, que je ne connaissais pas, soudain des étincelles dorées apparurent et le bois s'enflamma d'un coup. Je me reculais devant la violence de l'embrasement. La femme se releva et commença à nettoyer et préparer des plantes en chantonnant. Ne pouvant être vue, j'en profitais pour la détailler. Elle était très grande et son corps était parfaitement sculpté. Ses cheveux étaient d'un noir de jais, tombant jusqu'au creux de ses reins. Elle les avait coiffés en une tresse sur le côté droite. Ses yeux en amande de couleur noisette s'harmonisaient à la perfection avec son visage allongé aux traits fins. A n'en pas douter, cette jolie indienne était d'une beauté époustouflante.

_**« As-tu fini de m'observer Bonnie Bennett ? »**_ Me demanda-t-elle sans lever les yeux de sa marmite dans laquelle, elle plongea les plantes.

Je sursautais la faisant lever les yeux vers moi.

_**POV Caroline : **_

**J**e m'avançais vers cet homme. Une impression de sérénité se dégageait de lui. J'éprouvais un intense bien-être et depuis que j'étais arrivée en Louisiane c'était la première fois que je me sentais en sécurité comme si j'étais chez moi, à Mystic Falls dans ma maison au cœur de ma chambre à l'abri du monde extérieur. Je continuais de m'avancer vers lui à pas mesurés.

_**« Bonjour Sweetheart ! »**_ Déclara Klaus en me faisant face tout sourire.

**J**'ouvrais la bouche puis la refermais à la manière d'un poisson, incapable de prononcer un mot. Une vague de frisson parcouru mon dos, une brise légère souleva mes cheveux en arrière et transporta son odeur à moi. Il sentait tellement bon, un mélange de bergamote et de cèdre comme dans mon rêve. Klaus m'enveloppa d'un regard énamouré qui me fit vibrer de plaisir. Je me mordillais la lèvre m'en voulant de réagir ainsi face à lui. Il leva les sourcils en me contemplant. C'était le problème avec Klaus, il ne me regardait pas, il me contemplait à chaque fois qu'il me voyait et je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de vibrer dès qu'il posait les yeux sur moi.

_**« Klaus ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »**_ L'interrogeais-je une fois que j'eu retrouvé ma voix. _**« Tu me suis ? »**_ Dis-je en croisant mes bras sur ma poitrine.

Il ria de mon attitude à gorge déployé.

_**« Tu n'as pas changé, Love ! Et c'est tant mieux ! »**_ Il ria de nouveau. _**« Non pas que je t'ai oublié et ma promesse de t'attendre le temps qu'il faudra tient toujours mais mon Ange, sache que je ne suis pas ici pour toi ! »**_

_**« Pourquoi es-tu là ? »**_ Demandais-je frissonnante au rappel de sa promesse.

_**« Et toi, pourquoi es-tu là ? »**_ M'interrogea-t-il en plongeant son regard bleu dans le mien.

_**« Ça ne te regarde pas »**_ Répondis-je après avoir déglutit difficilement.

Il s'avança plus près, j'eu l'impression d'être dans mon rêve. Cette proximité me le rappela, mon cœur mort parvint à battre la chamade à m'en faire mal dans la poitrine. Ma respiration saccada et je baissais les yeux, j'avais presque peur de me retrouver nue devant lui.

_**« Voyons Caroline, depuis quand baisses-tu les yeux devant moi ? »**_ Me demanda-t-il.

**J**e ne pus lui répondre. Il trouvait que je n'avais pas changé et pourtant. S'il connaissait la vérité. S'il savait qu'il avait permis à Tyler de revenir mais que celui-ci en profitait pour me battre. Il le tuerait après l'avoir torturer dans les pires souffrances. Mes yeux se remplirent de larmes, je tentais de les retenir mais très vite mon visage fut inondé. Klaus sautillait d'un pied sur l'autre. Je n'avais jamais craqué devant lui et je constatais que cela le déstabilisait. J'essuyais mes larmes mais elles continuaient de plus belle. Klaus me tendit un mouchoir que je pris reconnaissante qu'il ne fasse aucune de remarque. Une fois, mes yeux essuyés, je constatais le regard appuyé de l'Hybride sur moi. Je lui souris mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de scruté mon visage à la recherche d'une quelconque explication.

_**« Je suis ici pour rencontrer une femme du nom d'Akussa ! »**_ Déclarais-je pour occuper son esprit sur autre chose que moi. _**« D'après le Sheriff du coin, il paraîtrait que c'est une sorcière mais est-ce que ce sont des rumeurs ou est-ce que c'est la vérité ? Ca malheureusement personne… »**_

_**« C'est une sorcière ! »**_ Répondit-il. _**« Et c'est la raison de ma présence ici. »**_ M'expliqua-t-il.

_**« Pourquoi ? »**_ M'enquis-je intéressée.

_**« Nous devrions continuer d'en parler en chemin. »**_ Déclara-t-il. _**« Ah moins que tu préfères attendre une dépanneuse ? »**_

**J**e le suivais dans le 4x4, rassurée d'être avec une personne de connaissance et de confiance aussi. Car même si, Klaus avait certes des défauts, je savais qu'il ne laisserait personne me faire du mal. Je m'installais dans l'habitacle et il démarra.

_**POV Bonnie :**_

_**« Comment pouvez-vous me voir ? »**_ Lui demandais-je, ahurie.

_**« Oh ! Il y a plein de chose que je sais faire ma chère Bonnie ! »**_ Eluda-t-elle.

_**« Comment connaissez-vous mon nom ? »**_ L'interrogeais-je.

_**« Et, il y a plein de chose que je connais ! »**_ Plaisanta-t-elle.

**J**e croisais les bras sur ma poitrine et levais le menton pour lui signifier que je m'impatientais. Elle m'ignora royalement et se dirigea vers une étagère sur laquelle était disposée une petite boite en bois sculpté. Elle l'ouvrit et en sortit des osselets courts et plats. Elle les lança sur sa table tout en fredonnant une musique. Des percussions retentirent, j'écoutais plus attentivement, c'était des tambours. Ils étaient tout autour de nous. Je m'approchais d'une fenêtre mais je ne vis rien. Je regardais Akussa psalmodier encore et je réalisais que les bruits de tambour émanaient d'elle. Elle ouvrit brutalement les yeux et me regarda comme si elle voyait à travers moi ou plutôt qu'elle lisait en moi.

_**« Tu es là pour guider une de tes amies ! »**_ Déclara-t-elle. J'acquiesçais d'un mouvement de tête. _**« Elle vient pour obtenir des réponses mais elle ne vient pas seule. »**_

_**« Tyler… »**_ M'inquiétais-je.

Il avait dû la suivre jusqu'ici pour garder un œil sur elle et la battre encore.

_**« C'est un Hybride ! »**_ Précisa-t-elle.

_**« Oh Mon Dieu ! C'est lui ! »**_ M'étranglais-je mes yeux se remplissant de larmes.

_**« Il ne vient pas d'ici… Il est fort… Il connait les anciennes religions… »**_ Soufflait-elle en ayant refermé les yeux. _**« Klaus ! »**_

Je soufflais de savoir Caroline avec l'Hybride Originel. Je savais que Klaus ne lui ferait aucun mal et la protégerait par amour pour elle.

_**« Que fait-il ici ? »**_ Lui demandais-je surprise par sa présence.

_**« Il vient pour obtenir des réponses »**_ M'expliqua-t-elle en rangeant les osselets.

_**« Vous ne les utilisez pas pour connaître les raisons de sa présence ? »**_ Lui demandais-je impatiente de les connaître.

_**« Une sorcière, qui est une amie commune, me l'a envoyé ! »**_ M'expliqua-t-elle.

_**« Quoi ? Donc le coup des osselets et des tambours ça n'était que de l'esbroufe, histoire de vous faire mousser ! »**_ Raillais-je.

Je compris que j'avais dépassé les bornes à la minute où je sentis un courant d'air glacial envahir la pièce, des mains puissantes me serrèrent la gorge. Je suffoquais.

_**« Je n'utilise pas ma magie pour faire de l'esbroufe ou pour impressionner les petites sottes dans ton genre ! Je n'ai pas non plus besoin de l'expression pour m'immiscer de l'Autre Côté et te faire payer tes paroles, Bonnie Bennett ! »**_

La lumière diminuait, je ne distinguais bientôt plus la maison dans laquelle je me trouvais. Je tentais de m'excuser mais aucun son ne sortit de ma bouche.

_**« Je savais que Klaus était en chemin car mon amie m'a prévenu de sa venue. Quand à ton amie, heureusement pour elle, qu'elle arrive avec lui et que leurs questions sont similaires sinon, je l'aurais tuée. Je ne savais pas avant de le voir dans les osselets qu'elle arrivait avec lui et j'ai compris à qui j'allais avoir à faire ainsi ! Maintenant, si tu veux douter de mes capacités comme tu voudras mais ne t'avises plus de te moquer de moi ! »**_ Déclara-t-elle d'une voix forte.

La maison retrouva sa luminosité, les mains me lâchèrent et je tombais au sol. J'inspirais avec force tentant de retrouver mes esprits. J'ignorais comment elle avait fait pour m'attaquer ainsi de l'Autre Côté mais je devrais être plus prudente à l'avenir.

_**POV Caroline : **_

**K**laus arrêta la voiture à quelques mètres d'une petite maison décrépite. J'observais les lieux peut rassurer. Un corbeau était posé sur le rebord de la cheminée, des herbes folles poussaient çà et là et un petit appentis abritait du bois. Je tournais la tête vers Klaus me demandant où l'on était tombé. Il sortit de la voiture, j'hésitais à en faire de même mais il vint m'ouvrir la portière et m'aida à descendre. Je le remerciais et nous avançâmes vers la bicoque. Un vent glacial souffla, le corbeau croassa et je remarquais alors un renard mord pendu par la queue sous le perron de la maison. Je pris la main de Klaus dans la mienne. Il ne fit aucune remarque et la garda serrer. Nous gravîmes les marches du perron, je me collais contre lui pour éviter de toucher le cadavre. Mes yeux étaient grands ouvert cherchant à voir tout ce qui nous entourait. Le moindre bruit me faisait sursauter, Klaus ne se moqua pas de moi et me serra la main avec les deux siennes afin de me rassurer. Je le remerciais d'un grand sourire.

**L**a porte s'ouvrit brusquement. Je laissais échapper un tout petit cri d'effroi. La femme qui en sortit était d'une grande beauté. Elle me fit l'effet d'un top model tellement elle était grande et élancée, ses traits étaient fins et ses cheveux magnifiques.

_**« Vous êtes Klaus ? »**_ L'interrogea-t-elle.

_**« En effet ! »**_ Répondit-il.

_**« Houa… Mais tu es connu comme le loup-blanc ? »**_ Soufflais-je.

Klaus sursauta et me regarda d'une manière indéchiffrable.

_**« Je suppose que tu es l'amie dont Bonnie m'a parlé ? »**_ Me demanda-t-elle.

_**« Bonnie ? Vous lui avez parlé ? »**_ Elle me regarda attendant une réponse à sa question. _**« Oui, oui ! Je suis Caroline. »**_ Répondis-je en lui tendant ma main libre.

Klaus l'abaissa, j'eu l'impression de lui faire honte soudainement.

_**« Sophie m'envoi à vous pour avoir des réponses à mes questions ! »**_ Lui expliqua Klaus.

_**« Concernant un rêve que vous faites depuis plusieurs semaines. »**_ Dit-elle.

J'écarquillais les yeux. Klaus était ici pour la même raison que moi.

_**« J'aimerais que les raisons qui m'amènent à vous restent secrètes si vous n'y voyez pas d'objection. » **_Rétorqua Klaus la voix menaçante.

_**« Pourquoi ? Vous êtes ici tous les deux pour le même rêve que vous faites ! »**_ Déclara-t-elle.

_**« Pardon ?! »**_ nous exclamâmes en chœur.

_**« Vous voulez tous les deux savoir ce que veut dire ce rêve mais l'Onirisme est une magie millénaire et ne se pratique pas à la légère contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait croire. »**_ Expliqua-t-elle.

_**« De quoi avez-vous besoin ? »**_ M'enquis-je décidé à savoir ce que voulait dire ce rêve et surtout pourquoi Klaus et moi le faisions.

_**« Je n'ai besoin que d'une goutte de votre sang ! »**_ Déclara-t-elle.

Je n'y connaissais absolument rien en matière de rêve. Je me tournais donc vers Klaus pour tenter de connaître les fondements de sa pensé.

_**« Depuis quand faut-il du sang dans un rituel Onirique ? »**_ L'interrogea-t-il.

Je soufflais un coup. Il n'aurait pas été là, je lui aurais donné mon sang sans discuter. Elle ne sembla pas vexée, elle sourit même.

_**« Vous connaissez bien les anciens rituels, Niklaus Michaelson. Vous devez donc savoir que j'en ai besoin pour interroger les astres. »**_ Répliqua-t-elle apparemment amusée par cette joute verbale.

_**« En effet, je le sais mais le rituel des astres non plus n'entre pas dans le cadre de l'Onirisme. »**_ Dit-il le sourire aux lèvres.

_**« Je dois interroger les astres pour savoir si je peux vous apporter mon aide ou non ! »**_ Expliqua-t-elle en se mordillant la lèvre.

J'écarquillais les yeux, elle draguait ouvertement Klaus sous mon nez. Je m'avançais me plantant entre eux, vrillant mon regard dans le sien.

_**« Dans quoi doit-on verser notre sang ? »**_ L'interrogeais-je les poings serré le long de mon corps.

**E**lle alla chercher un récipient pendant ce temps-là j'observais Klaus, les bras croisés sur ma poitrine tendant de ne rien laisser paraître mais il n'était pas dupe et sourit, ses prunelles pétillantes de malice. Je roulais des yeux, incapable de soutenir son regard moqueur. Elle revint avec un couteau mais je me mordis le poignet et versa de mon sang dans le calice. Klaus fit de même. Je la vis carrément saliver, je me retenais de lui tendre le mouchoir que Klaus m'avait donné un peu plutôt ! Une fois, qu'elle eut ce qu'elle désirait, Akussa se réfugia dans sa maison nous abandonnant sur le perron.

_**« Donc, tu as fait le même rêve que moi ? »**_ L'interrogeais-je soupçonneuse.

_**« Eh ! Tu ne peux rien me reprocher ! Je ne contrôle pas mes rêves.**_ » Se défendit-il en levant les mains en signe de paix.

**J**e me souvenais alors que dans mon rêve, je me réfugiais dans ses bras et j'étais complètement nue ! Je déglutis difficilement et passais devant lui en tentant d'être le plus naturel possible mais son parfum voleta autour de moi et je frissonnais de bien-être. Je continuais d'avancer vers la voiture, incapable de me sortir cette image de la tête. Je me réjouis que ce ne soit que ça, nous aurions partagé nos rêves, il y a quelques mois de ça, ils auraient été tout autres mais cette fois, je n'aurais pas été la seule à être nue ! Je le regardais attendant qu'il me rejoigne. Je me sentis rougir au souvenir de ses nuits à rêver de Klaus dans des songes tous plus érotiques les uns que les autres.

_**« Si nous allions prendre un bon verre ? »**_ Me proposa-t-il.

_**« Klaus, je ne suis pas ici pour que tu me dragues ou quoique ce soit d'autre hormis obtenir les réponses à mes questions ! Et en plus, je suis avec Tyler ! »**_ Répliquais-je aussitôt sur la défensive.

_**« Je le sais très bien mais je te proposais d'aller boire un verre entre amis. Ensuite nous serions allés chercher une chambre d'hôtel… Chacun. Pour y passer la nuit ! »**_ M'expliqua-t-il.

**J**e me rendis compte de la stupidité de ma réaction. Klaus et moi étions amis à présent et il m'avait promis d'attendre le temps qu'il faudrait pour que je sois prête à le rejoindre. Je ne lui avais pas donné de mes nouvelles depuis son départ à la Nouvelle-Orléans, il ne s'attendait donc pas à ce que je tombe dans ses bras. J'acquiesçais d'un mouvement de tête et m'avançais d'un pas décidé vers la voiture. Mon pied dérapa sur une motte de terre grasse et je tombais en arrière. Je battis des bras tentant de me rattraper à quelque chose. Klaus enroula ses bras autour de moi, me gardant niché contre son torse musclé et m'empêchant de m'étaler sur le sol. Nos regards se croisèrent, un frisson parcourut mon corps ou se fut le sien qui en fut parcouru ? Je ne le savais pas mais je décidais que j'adorais ça ! Il me releva posant une main sur ma hanche. Je grimaçais de douleur. Il m'observa perplexe.

_**« J'ai dû me froisser un muscle en glissant ! Ce n'est rien, ça va passer. Après tout, je suis un vampire. »**_ Expliquais-je aussitôt mais il ne sembla pas convaincu.

Néanmoins, il m'ouvrit la portière et je m'installais à l'intérieur…

* * *

_Ca y est, vous avez terminé le second chapitre. J'ai quelques questions à vous poser sur les derniers événements et promis le temps des *spoilers* sera venu :_

_1°/ Que pensez-vous du petit flashback ? A-t-il été utile ou non ? (soyez honnête, merci)_

_2°/ La rencontre Bonnie/Akussa est-elle assez bien décrite ?_

_3°/ Que vous inspire Akussa ?_

_4°/ Et bien-sûr qu'avez-vous pensé des retrouvailles Klaus/Caroline ?_

* * *

_Voilà pour les questions maintenant place aux *spoilers* ! Donc, dans le chapitre 3. Vous en apprendrez d'avantage sur Akussa et son rôle ne se limitera pas au décryptage de rêve. Elle va découvrir quelque chose qu'elle n'a pas rencontrer depuis fort, fort, fort longtemps. Vous apprendrez aussi qu'elle n'est pas qu'une sorcière. En ce qui concerne, Bonnie, elle suivra Akussa apprenant de son aîné et ce qui l'aidera à devenir plus puissante, elle aussi. Peut-être pourra-t-elle revenir du côté des vivants ? Pour Klaus et Caroline, ils vont se retrouver dans des situations assez mignonnes au final, qui d'ailleurs devraient vous faire rire. De nouveaux personnages devraient apparaitre, notamment la propriétaire d'un hôtel et une autre femme qui a un très léger problème… Voilà, j'espère que ces spoilers vous mettent l'eau à la bouche et que vous serrez encore intéressé par la suite._

_Bisous. Selena Spears =)_


	3. Chapter 3

_Bonjour tout le monde ! _

_J'espère que vous allez bien, pour ma part, je vais très bien. J'ai terminé mon nouveau chapitre dont je suis très fière. Certes, il est plus long que les précédents mais je pense qu'il vous contentera._

_Je tenais aussi à vous remercier pour tous vos messages d'encouragements qui m'ont été droit au cœur. Je suis ravie que mon histoire vous plaise et vous passionne autant. Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point, j'en suis heureuse._

_Je veux aussi remercier toutes celles qui ont bien voulu répondre à mes petites questions. J'espère que mes spoilers vous ont donné l'envie de continuer de découvrir mon histoire._

_Bref, passons aux review et aux questions qui m'ont été posées :_

_**Chupachupss :**__ Merci pour tes compliments et pardon d'avoir contournée ta question mais je veux faire perdurer le mystère et si j'en dévoile trop, l'intrigue n'aura plus d'intérêt et je ne veux pas faire qu'un rapprochement Klaroline. J'aime qu'il y ait une trame de fond et une ligne conductrice pour amener le lecteur là où je le veux. Je sais ça fait très maniaque du contrôle^^ En ce qui concerne, ta question à propos de Rebekah. Oui, elle fait même une petite apparition dans ce chapitre. J'espère que cela te plaira même si ça n'est pas exactement ce que tu désires. Bisous._

_**TheOriginalsWithKlaus :**__ Merci pour tes compliments et Klaus va bientôt découvrir ce que Tyler a fait subir à Caroline. En revanche, elle n'est pas encore prête à lui dire ce que Tyler lui a fait subir et Klaus n'est pas prêt à tout savoir, non plus. Sinon, je vois que mes spoilers ont été efficaces et je compte bien réitérer l'essai. Merci encore. Bisous._

_Je vous laisse maintenant à la lecture de ce nouveau chapitre. Bonne Lecture._

* * *

**MUTATION**

- Chapitre 3 -

* * *

_**POV Klaus :**_

Notre voiture roulait sur une petite route de campagne, le soleil brillait et une brise légère s'insinuait dans l'habitacle, par la vitre côté passer, faisant flotter le parfum de ma belle autour de moi. Son odeur boisée m'enivrait et me tournait la tête. Caroline était un délice des sens mais elle était totalement inconsciente de l'effet qu'elle me faisait. Nous passâmes près de sa voiture, toujours embourbée. Il faudra que je lui trouve une dépanneuse dans les plus brefs délais pour que sa facture ne soit pas trop salée. Caroline était étudiante à l'université et sa mère, Sheriff d'une petite ville, elles ne devaient donc pas se permettre la moindre dépense inutile. Mon Ange semblait anxieux et gardait le silence, ce qui n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Je me demandais ce qui pouvait bien la stresser ainsi, sans doute notre rêve en commun. Il me revint à l'esprit qu'elle reprenait forme humaine dans mes bras et qu'elle se trouvait complètement nue. Elle devait se dire que même en rêve, j'avais profité de la situation hors ça n'était pas le cas. J'étais bien trop choqué pour faire attention à sa nudité. Je devais la rassurer sur ce point mais comment amener un tel sujet sur la table sans la froisser. Je connaissais Caroline, lui dire que je ne l'avais pas regardé signifiait que son corps ne me plaisait pas et lui dire que je l'avais observée signifiait… mon arrêt de mort ! Elle pouvait être si compliqué parfois que je m'y perdais. Je me convainquis qu'il serait plus sage pour elle comme pour moi de ne pas en parler. Nous allions devoir passer du temps ensemble et autant que les choses se passent pour le mieux. Je remarquais soudain un petit restaurant au bord de la nationale. Je garais la voiture et nous pûmes pénétrer à l'intérieur de l'établissement. Il ressemblait à tous les restaurants de bords de routes. Il était construit tout en longueur. Son sol carrelé en damier noir et blanc rappelait les restaurants des années 60, que je détestais ces années-là ! Les tables grises alu étaient fixées au sol encadrées par des banquettes rouges. Caroline me regarda surprise de nous voir l'un et l'autre dans un lieu si kitch. Je l'invitais à s'assoir à une table, la plus à l'écart afin de pouvoir parler sans crainte de révéler aux communs des mortels notre nature d'immortels. Nous étions assis face à face quand la serveuse vint nous voir pour prendre notre commande. Je pris une bière, seule alcool de leur boui-boui tandis que Caroline commanda un café latté et une part de tarte au citron meringuée. Elle prit note et s'éloigna nous laissant seul, silencieux avec pour seul fond sonore, Chuck Berry et son célèbre Johnny Be Good. Je fermais les yeux, embarrassé, que notre premier « rendez-vous » soit rythmé par cette chanson. Quand, je rouvris les paupières, je vis Caroline tenter de refreiner une grande envie de rire. Ses magnifiques yeux bleus étaient humides et elle respirait avec force. Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire moi-même de la voir ainsi, ce fut le déclic, mon Ange éclata de rire, un rire délicieux et communicatif. Nous nous calmâmes à l'approche de la serveuse avec notre commande. Une fois éloignée, je pus parler à ma belle en commençant à boire.

_**« Il faudra que l'on appelle une dépanneuse quand nous aurons fini. »**_ Commençais-je. Elle acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête tout en piquant sa part de tarte avec sa fourchette. _**« Ensuite, nous devrons trouver un hôtel. »**_ Continuais-je.

_**« Ils ont surement un annuaire, on pourrait le leur emprunter ? »**_ Proposa ma douce.

_**« Excellente idée ! »**_ Dis-je souriant. Ma douce rougit de mon compliment pourtant anodin. _**« Alors comment se passe l'université ? »**_

_**« Ça va. »**_ Souffla-t-elle ne détachant pas ses yeux de sa tarte.

_**« Mais encore ? »**_ Insistais-je pour entendre le son de sa voix qui m'avait tant manquée.

Elle prit sa tasse et but lentement quelques gorgées de son café latté. Elle la reposa sur la table et je découvris une petite moustache de lait au-dessus de sa lèvre. Avant que je ne me rende compte de ce que je faisais, mon pouce effaçait le trait de mousse. Sa peau était douce comme je l'imaginais et ses lèvres pulpeuses délicieusement dessinées. Mon souffle se saccada et je sentis que sa respiration se fit aussi plus difficile. Je repris ma place, désolée d'interrompre se moment si magique, mais je connaissais parfaitement les réticences de Caroline à mon égard et je ne voulais rien brusquer au risque de la perdre pour toujours. Mon Ange se remit à manger. Nous avions tous les deux perdus le fils de nos pensées.

_**« J'ai pris option histoire à l'Université. »**_ Déclara-t-elle soudain. _**« Le programme est intéressant, dommage que le professeur soit si assommant. »**_ Plaisanta-t-elle.

_**« L'histoire est une matière très intéressante et enrichissante mais je suis d'accord avec toi, elle doit être enseigné avec passion.**_ » Déclarais-je avec sérieux. Ce qui me surprit, je n'avais jamais compris ce besoin que certains vampires avaient d'étudier.

_**« Je me suis aussi inscrite à des cours de dessins ! »**_ Enchaîna-t-elle.

_**« Ah oui ? »**_ Fis-je surpris de l'apprendre. _**« Je ne savais pas que tu dessinais ! »**_

_**« Du tout, je suis même plutôt nulle mais tu m'as donnée envie d'apprendre. »**_ Avoua-t-elle en avalant sa dernière bouchée.

Je sentis des frissons me parcourir. Ainsi mon Ange apprenait le dessin car je lui avais donnée l'envie. J'eu l'impression qu'un ouragan soufflait en moi, incontrôlable et puissant. Je lui fis un grand sourire le regard probablement pétillant tant j'étais ému qu'elle est le désir de découvrir ma passion donc par conséquent une partie de moi. Un nouveau silence s'installa seulement troublé par une chanson de Carrie Underwood – See You Again. Caroline mordillait sa lèvre, en écoutant les paroles de cette chanson. Ma Belle était si jolie ainsi troublée, il y a quelque temps de ça, j'en aurais joué mais à ce moment précis je ne ressentais que le désir de la protéger, de la couver. Je l'observais tenter de garder contenance, elle glissait son index sur le fond de son assiette, de tout évidence sa tarte avait un goût de trop peu. Sa gourmandise m'amusa.

_**« Voudrais-tu une autre part ? »**_ Lui demandais-je, la voyant regarder avec envie le dernier morceau, sous la cloche en verre sur le comptoir.

_**« Non, non ça n'est pas raisonnable !**_ _**Ca fait grossir. »**_ Chuchota-t-elle.

_**« Love, tu ne peux pas grossir ! »**_ Lui fis-je remarquer en me levant et en allant la lui chercher.

Il y avait quelques personnes devant moi, je dus attendre mon tour en croisant les doigts pour que personne ne prenne cette dernière part sans quoi, j'aurai été obligé de me battre pour cette pâtisserie. Forte heureusement, personne n'eut envie de cette part et je pus la rapporter à mon Ange. A mon retour à notre table, Caroline semblait à nouveau soucieuse voir même anxieuse. Je lui tendis la part, qu'elle prit en me remerciant mais je sentais qu'un mur s'était dressé entre nous. Je ne comprenais pas son changement de comportement. Serait-elle à nouveau en train de penser à notre rêve ? Je devais savoir ce qui lui trottait dans la tête.

_**« Tout va bien, Love ? »**_ Lui demandais-je avec le ton le plus doux.

Elle me regarda surprise par la tonalité de ma voix et me sourit rassurante.

_**« Oui ! Je pensais juste… je pensais à Tyler ! »**_ Répondit-elle.

Je m'adossais à la banquette, j'aurais préféré qu'elle ne me dise rien plutôt que de me parler de son petit-ami. Elle dut remarquer que je me renfrognais car elle n'insista pas et reprit à manger sa tarte.

_**« Je crois que je ne pourrais pas la finir. »**_ Déclara-t-elle alors que nous avions gardé le silence depuis qu'elle m'avait parlé de son chiot. _**« J'ai eu les yeux plus gros que le ventre. »**_ Je ne répondis rien, toujours enfermé dans mon mutisme. _**« Tu veux m'aider à la finir. »**_ Je levais les sourcils en la voyant piquer dans un morceau et l'avancer vers ma bouche.

Je n'hésitais pas longtemps à une telle invitation et m'avançais vers la fourchette. Caroline glissa le morceau dans ma bouche avec douceur. Elle ouvrit la bouche elle-même comme si elle donnait à manger à un bébé. Je pouffais de rire m'en étouffant.

_**POV Caroline :**_

Klaus suffoquait mais continuait de rire. Je m'assis à côté de lui et lui tapotait dans le dos, ce qui eut pour effet de le faire rire encore d'avantage. Je riais moi-aussi, rassurée qu'il ne m'en veuille pas d'avoir parlé de Tyler mais comment aurais-je pu lui dire que j'avais cru voir mon petit-ami sur le parking sans lui révéler ce qu'il m'avait fait ? Je m'étonnais d'ailleurs que sa sœur ne l'ait toujours pas avertie…

_*** Flashback ***_

Elena, Damon, Jeremy et moi étions assis dans le salon de ma maison. Nous parlions de Bonnie et de son sacrifice. Elena et moi étions serrées l'une contre l'autre, sur le canapé tenant un gros paquet de Kleenex chacune. Damon et Jeremy étaient quant à eux assis sur un fauteuil chacun, l'un abasourdie et émue par le geste de notre petite sorcière et l'autre malheureux à l'idée d'avoir perdu la personne qu'il aimait. Un silence s'installa dans la maison troublé de temps à autre par des reniflements bruyants.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Je ne bougeais pas. Damon pris sur lui d'aller ouvrir à ma place. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard flanqué de Matt et Rebekah qui venaient tout juste de revenir de leur petit tour du monde en amoureux. Elena et moi, nous nous levâmes à la vue de notre ami et nous blottîmes contre lui en pleur. Damon l'avait appelé pour le mettre au courant en le priant de venir chez moi. Il pleurait aussi et Rebekah semblait sincèrement troublée par la mort de Bonnie. Nous nous assîmes sur le canapé, Matt entre nous et Rebekah près de moi. Avec douceur l'Originel prit ma main dans la sienne pour me réconforter. Je ne la retirais pas, la gratifiant d'un sourire reconnaissant pour son soutien.

_**« Comment est-elle morte ? »**_ Demanda Matt qui n'avait pas eu d'explications.

Jeremy prit sur lui de lui raconter tout ce qui s'était passé cette nuit-là, ainsi que les dernières paroles de notre amie.

_**« Je la reconnais bien là ! »**_ S'exclama Matt avec un sourire triste.

Elena se leva d'un bond et me fixa de ses yeux noisette. Je la regardais sans comprendre sa réaction. Une idée venait de lui traverser l'esprit et elle devait penser que je la comprendrais mais j'étais trop anéantie pour que mon cerveau accepte de travailler.

_**« Et si, c'était Bonnie qui t'envoyait ses rêves ? »**_ Argua Elena.

J'écarquillais les yeux. C'était une possibilité à laquelle, je n'avais pas pensé mais comment l'aurais-je pu puisque j'ignorais que Bonnie était morte ?

_**« Quels rêves ? »**_ S'enquit Rebekah intéressée.

J'hésitais mais je lui racontais tout de même mon rêve qui se répétait depuis plusieurs semaines ainsi que l'étrange message de Bonnie sur mon miroir.

_**« Akussa ? »**_ Demanda Rebekah de plus en plus emballée. _**« Tu es sûre que ce message te parlait d'Akussa ? »**_ J'acquiesçais surprise de l'entrain de l'Originel. _**« La première et la dernière fois que j'ai entendu parler d'Akussa, c'était il y a plus de 100 ans. »**_

_**« Quoi ? » **_M'enquis-je.

_**« La légende d'Akussa. On racontait à l'époque que c'était une grande Chamane blanche qui serait tombée amoureuse d'un soldat Anglais pendant la colonisation. Ils s'aimaient d'un amour incommensurable mais à cette époque les maladies étaient communes et la médecine n'était pas encore ce qu'elle est aujourd'hui. Elle aurait tout essayé pour le sauver mais rien à marcher et il est mort. Elle a alors échangé sa place contre la sienne, lui redonnant la vie. Depuis, on raconte que l'âme d'Akussa hère sur la Terre et viendrait en aide à ceux qui en ont besoin. » **_Nous raconta-t-elle.

_**« Ce ne sont que des histoires ! Si quelqu'un pouvait depuis l'Autre Côté agir pour aider ceux qui en ont besoin, nous le saurions ! » **_Répliqua Damon.

_**« C'est pourtant ce qu'a fait Bonnie ! » **_Rétorquais-je.

Damon en fut réduit au silence. Je me demandais comment je pourrais la retrouver, cette fameuse Akussa. Si Bonnie voulait que j'aille la voir c'était bien parce qu'elle pouvait m'aider à ne plus faire ce rêve ou tout au moins à le comprendre. Peut-être m'indiquait-il tout simplement le chemin que je devais suivre ? Rebekah sembla lire en moi.

_**« Je vais joindre Klaus, il connait peut-être des sorcières à la Nouvelle-Orléans qui sauront me dire où la trouver.**_ » Dit-elle en sortant son portable.

Je l'attrapais par le bras avant qu'elle ne compose le numéro.

_**« Ne lui dit pas que c'est pour moi, s'il te plait ? »**_ La suppliai-je mais Rebekah ne me répondit pas.

Elle fixait la marque sur mon poignet. Je la lâchais aussitôt et cachais le bleu mais c'était peine perdu. Rebekah avait toujours été forte et n'acceptait pas la violence faite aux femmes.

_**« Qui t'a fait ça ? »**_ M'interrogea-t-elle en reprenant mon poignet et en soulevant ma manche.

Je vis Elena et Matt s'avancer pour constater la marque, ils écarquillèrent les yeux, aucun d'eux ne se doutaient de ce que me faisait subir Tyler. Damon fronça les sourcils mais il n'eut pas le temps de dire quoique ce soit car Tyler fit irruption dans le salon comme s'il était chez lui. Aussitôt l'aîné des Salvatore flasha sur mon petit-ami et le plaqua contre le mur. Tyler avait beau être un hybride face à un vampire de près de 175 ans et surtout de la trempe de Damon, il ne faisait pas le poids.

_**« A quoi tu joues Lockwood ? »**_ S'énerva Damon.

_**« Ça ne te regarde pas ce qu'on fait de nos nuits, Care et moi ! »**_ Le défia Tyler.

Les petites veines sous les yeux de Damon apparurent, ses yeux devinrent rouges et ses crocs se découvrirent. Il mordit Tyler et commença à le vider de son sang. L'hybride poussa un hurlement de douleur mêlé à la terreur. Je regardais chacun de mes amis, aucun d'eux ne réagit pas même Matt et Elena.

_**« Damon, je t'en prie arrête ! »**_ Criai-je les larmes aux bords des yeux.

Malgré le mal, qu'il m'avait fait, j'étais incapable de le voir souffrir. Je me précipitais pour lui venir en aide mais Elena m'attrapa et me retint plaqué contre elle.

_**« Elena mais lâche-moi ! »**_ Lui ordonnais-je.

_**« Jamais ! J'ai déjà perdu ma famille et Bonnie, je ne te perdrais pas toi ! »**_ Déclara-t-elle.

Rebekah flasha sur Damon et Tyler. Elle repoussa le vampire.

_**« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »**_ Hurla Damon furieux !

_**« Laisses-le ! »**_ Une expression de sadisme passa sur son visage. Elle se tourna vers Tyler complètement affaiblit. _**« Tu aimes prendre ton pied à frapper les plus faibles, tu vas découvrir ce que ça fait. Que dirais-tu si je prévenais Klaus, que son cadeau de Graduation pour Caroline, s'amuse à frapper celle dont il est amoureux ? »**_

Tyler ne répondit pas, il resta là à la regarder attendant la suite de son petit laïus !

_**« Je connais très bien mon frère pour avoir passé un millénaire avec lui. Quand il aime, c'est à la folie et c'est sans condition ! Il n'a aimé qu'une femme avant Caroline et il lui aura fallu plus de 1000 ans pour tourner la page. Oh ! Il est conscient qu'il ne peut pas avoir Caroline car c'est toi qu'elle a choisi, jusque-là ça ta protéger de lui mais quand je lui apprendrais que tu la bas crois-moi bien qu'il te poursuivra partout où tu iras et quand il te retrouvera parce qu'il te retrouvera. Il te torturera. Il commencera par t'arracher la peau, les membres puis les nerfs et tous tes organes avant de t'arracher le cœur ! »**_ Le menaça Rebekah dont la joie d'imaginer ce spectacle la comblait de bonheur.

Tyler perdit de sa superbe et il détala aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. Damon la regarda les sourcils levés.

_**« Je te l'ai déjà dit mais tu es vraiment flippante ! »**_ Déclara-t-il en se reculant d'un pas.

_**« Merci du compliment ! »**_ Plaisanta-t-elle.

_*** Fin du Flashback ***_

Klaus scrutait mon visage. J'avais été tellement absorbée par ce souvenir que je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que je me trouvais toujours près de lui, une main posée contre son dos et l'autre sur son avant-bras. Je rougis de ma proximité et me remis à ma place aussitôt. Forte heureusement pour moi, il ne fit aucun commentaire et m'aida à terminer ma part de tarte avant d'aller chercher l'annuaire pour appeler une dépanneuse et chercher un hôtel. Nous trouvâmes un garagiste qui accepta aussitôt d'aller chercher ma voiture et de la remorquer jusqu'à son atelier afin de la remettre en état, pour que je puisse la rendre sans problème à l'entreprise de location. En revanche trouver un hôtel dans les parages fut plus difficile. Heureusement que la serveuse nous vint en aide et nous en trouva un. Aussitôt, nous nous mîmes en direction du lieu indiqué.

Klaus conduisait toujours son magnifique 4x4 et je me permis d'allumer la radio. Je cherchais une station acceptable et me mis à fredonner en entendant une chanson que j'aimais. Klaus me lançait des coups d'œil, apparemment surpris de ma voix. Je chantais alors et il eut l'air d'apprécier. Je m'époumonais et cela me procura un bien fou d'autant que Klaus était un publique difficile à contenter et pourtant il semblait adorer mon improvisation.

Nous trouvâmes enfin l'hôtel ou plutôt le motel à petits chalets de bois. Je n'en revenais pas de la beauté de l'endroit. Un grand parking gravillonné accueillait les visiteurs, il était couvert d'arbres et s'étendait jusqu'à l'accueil du motel. Nous étions loin des motels miteux que l'on pouvait voir dans les films qui servaient de repères à des dealers. Je me sentis aussitôt accueillis par ce lieu et j'avais réellement envie qu'ils aient deux bungalows. Klaus et moi, nous nous dirigeâmes vers le bureau.

_**« Bonjour. »**_ Déclarais-je en entrant la première.

_**« Bonjour Madame et Monsieur. »**_ Répondit l'homme d'une cinquantaine d'année, assez rondouillet mais à l'allure chaleureuse et aimable.

_**« Nous aurions aimé vous louer deux bungalows ! »**_ Expliquais-je.

_**« Ah malheureusement, je n'en ai plus qu'un de libre ! »**_ Rétorqua-t-il embêté.

_**« Oh ! »**_ Ne pus-je répondre d'autre.

_**« Vous êtes ensembles ? »**_ Nous interrogea-t-il.

_**« Non ! »**_ Dis-je en même temps que Klaus disait _**« Oui ! »**_

Je le regardais et fronçais les sourcils.

_**« Nous voyageons ensemble mais nous ne sommes pas… ensemble ! »**_ Tentais-je d'expliquer mais l'homme me regardait d'une drôle de façon et Klaus s'amusait de me voir faire. _**« Connaissez-vous un hôtel à proximité ? »**_ M'enquis-je espérant trouver autre chose.

_**« Il y a bien un hôtel mais il paraîtrait qu'il est hanté ! »**_ Rétorqua l'homme semblant croire à la véracité de ses propos.

_**« Oh ! Nous ne croyons pas aux histoires de revenants ! »**_ Répondis-je sûre de moi.

Il nous donna alors l'adresse et nous nous remîmes en direction de cet hôtel. Klaus n'avait rien dis, il me laissait prendre les choses en mains, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas du tout. Je me rappelais mon rêve. Il devait me revoir complètement nu, mon corps plaqué contre le sien. Je me sentis vibré à ce souvenir. Je n'avais pas réellement pensé à ça jusque-là mais je devais bien avouer que ce souvenir me plaisait. Je me rappelais dans les moindres détails mon rêve mais aussi le torse de Klaus et son dos. Je nous imaginais nu l'un contre l'autre, faisant l'amour avec tendresse, nos corps emmêlés l'un à l'autre. Je caressais sa peau nu et savourait avec félicité les mouvements ample de son bassin rencontrant le mien.

_**« Nous sommes arrivés ! »**_ Déclara-t-il.

Je sursautais en entendant sa voix. Il me regarda perplexe mais encore une fois, il ne fit aucun commentaire. Je me ressaisie et sortis de la voiture. Je remarquais que mon intimité était en feu et que mes seins étaient tendus. Je les cachais en refermant ma veste avec la fermeture. Je levais le menton pour la fermer jusqu'en haut, c'est là que je l'aperçu. Cela ne dura que quelques secondes mais elle m'avait marquée. Il y avait une femme à la fenêtre tout en haut de la vieille bâtisse victorienne. Une cliente probablement. Je m'avançais avec Klaus vers l'entrée. Je constatais que l'hôtel était dans un état déplorable. Les murs de bois étaient craquelés à plusieurs endroits, le lierre grimpait le long de la façade et j'avais peur de passer au travers du perron tant les dalles étaient en piteuses états. Nous entrâmes finalement dans ce lieu, sans Klaus, j'aurais fait demi-tour. Je devais bien le reconnaître auprès de lui, je me sentais courageuse, forte et protégée.

Un silence de mort régnait dans la demeure. Je regardais autour de moi, tout semblait vieux et poussiéreux comme si cette maison avait été laissée à l'abandon. Des grincements stridents résonnait de partout, un souffle glacial m'atteignit, m'oppressant la poitrine. Je m'approchais de mon Originel pour me rassurer. Il ne semblait pas affecté par cette atmosphère pesante, appuyé qu'il était sur le comptoir de l'hôtel à tapoter sur la sonnette.

_**« Bonjour, Madame et Monsieur »**_ Dit une femme que je n'avais pas entendu venir.

Je poussais un cri et me plaquais contre Klaus. La femme m'observa perplexe et mon Originel semblait décontenancé par ma réaction. Néanmoins je restais contre lui le temps de me calmer et de profiter un peu de son corps contre le mien.

_**« Je suis Madame Paterson, la propriétaire de cet établissement, que puis-je pour vous ? »**_ S'enquit-elle d'une voix ennuyée d'avoir apparemment des clients.

_**« Rien ! »**_ M'empressais-je de répondre. _**« Enfin si… Connaissez-vous un hôtel ? »**_ Demandais-je malgré mon envie de retourner chez le loueur de bungalow et d'en partager un avec Klaus.

_**« Il y a un motel à bungalow à quelques kilomètres ! »**_ Répondit-elle.

_**« Merci ! »**_ Rétorquais-je en embarquant Klaus avec moi pour sortir.

Je m'avançais vers la voiture, tenant Klaus par la main quand je dus me stopper. Quelque chose ou quelqu'un me retenait.

_**« Je peux savoir à quoi tu joues ? »**_ S'emporta-t-il. _**« Tu ne veux pas du motel car il n'y a qu'un bungalow et là, c'est quoi le problème ? »**_

_**« C'est hanté ! »**_ Murmurais-je comme une enfant qui prononce un gros mot.

_**« Tu te moques de moi ? Caroline, tu es un vampire aucune créature n'est plus forte que toi ! »**_ Tenta-t-il de me rassurer.

_**« Peut-être mais je ne veux pas dormir ici ! »**_ Répliquais-je avec la sensation d'être observée.

Je levais les yeux vers la dernière fenêtre mais il n'y avait personne. Je soufflais rassurée.

_**« Bon ! J'appelle le directeur du motel pour savoir s'il n'a pas loué le dernier bungalow mais s'il n'y a plus rien nous dormirons ici, ça te va ? »**_ Me demanda-t-il.

Il voulait bien faire l'effort de retourner au bungalow, s'il y en avait un de libre mais si ça n'était pas le cas ça serait à moi d'en faire.

_**« D'accord mais si on passe la nuit ici, tu dors avec moi ! »**_ Rétorquais-je

Le visage de Klaus s'illumina et il me fit un sourire des plus charmeurs. Je ne pus que sourire à mon tour. Il appela le directeur et mis le haut-parleur afin que je ne doute pas de sa parole et malheureusement pour moi, il venait de le louer. Je dus me résoudre à passer la nuit ici.

Nous louâmes finalement une chambre. Madame Paterson nous conduisit à notre chambre. Nous traversâmes les couloirs étroits lambrissés, des appliques en forme de bougeoir accrochés aux murs. Nous arrivâmes enfin à notre chambre. Je ne fus même pas surprise de la décoration du style année 60. Klaus leva les yeux au ciel en la découvrant. Il devait se dire qu'il était maudit. Je savais qu'il détestait ces années-là.

_**« Le dîner est servi à 19h tapante, ne soyez pas en retard ! »**_ Déclara-t-elle d'une voix autoritaire.

Je me retournais pour regarder cette femme d'une soixantaine d'années, aux cheveux noirs corbeaux lui tombant sur les épaules, au brushing impeccable et au teint halé. Tout en elle, respirait la suffisance et le méprit. Elle vrilla son regard vert électrique sur moi. Je ne pus que dodeliner de la tête pour acquiescer à sa déclaration. Elle se retira alors me faisant froid dans le dos. Je regardais Klaus, il n'avait, pour ainsi dire, pas fait attention à Madame Paterson et furetait dans la chambre. Il passa la main sur une coiffeuse et regarda l'état de ses doigts, ils étaient recouverts de poussière. Nous soupirâmes l'un et l'autre à la vue de cette chambre. Je tournais la tête tout autour de moi et regardais le lit, il était minuscule. Une peur mêlée à un profond désir me prit. J'étais à la fois attirée par l'idée de partager ce lit avec Klaus mais en même temps, je ne pouvais me résoudre à ça. Il était l'hybride originel, censé être mon pire ennemi et j'étais en couple mais les images que j'avais eu dans la voiture de nos corps imbriqués l'un dans l'autre m'assaillirent. Je me dirigeais vers la salle de bain pour prendre une douche froide tandis que Klaus installait nos affaires et commençais à ranger ses vêtements dans le placard.

_**POV Klaus :**_

Je rangeais mes vêtements dans la penderie et écoutais avec délice les bruits de ma belle dans la salle de bain. Je terminais ma besogne et m'allongeais sur le lit afin de l'essayé. Il était très petit et nous serions amenés à nous frôler régulièrement durant la nuit mais malgré la difficulté de rester impassible, je n'échangerais ma place pour rien au monde. Je fermais les yeux, cet endroit était certes minable et je n'imaginais pas notre première nuit ensemble dans un tel lieu mais je me délectais de la nuit à venir. J'entendis Caroline faire couler l'eau de la douche. J'imaginais, son corps nu se délaçant au contact de l'eau glissant sur sa peau douce. Mon Ange se savonnant partout. Je rouvris les yeux et me disputais intérieurement d'imaginer de telle chose, je me sentais à présent serrer dans mon pantalon. Je pris une profonde inspiration et tentais de chasser cette idée de ma tête. Je pris mon carnet à croquis et commençait à dessiner un loup blanc, exactement comme celui de mon rêve ou plutôt le loup blanc qu'était Caroline dans mon rêve. L'animal était si beau, si doux et si réel. Je me surpris à imaginer Caroline en louve et moi, son alpha, vagabondant dans une forêt amoureux pour l'éternité.

Je fus tiré de mes rêveries par un hurlement, je me levais du lit en jetant mon cahier de croquis et me dirigeais vers la salle de bain. Caroline en sortit précipitamment et se jeta sur moi, enroulant ses bras autour de mon cou et ses jambes autour de ma taille. Elle était trempée et ne portait qu'une serviette de bain sur elle. Je ne compris pas sa réaction et la serrait contre moi, le plus rassurant possible. Je ne savais pas trop où poser mes mains, sous ses fesses auraient été la solution la plus facile pour continuer de la tenir ainsi mais elle ne portait probablement pas de petite culotte, je me ravisais. Je les posais dans son dos et le caressait lui murmurant des paroles apaisantes afin de l'amener à me parler.

_**« I… Il y a un fantôme dans la salle de bain ! »**_ Bredouilla-t-elle

_**« Quoi ? »**_ M'enquis-je sceptique.

_**« Je te jure ! Il y avait une femme dans la salle de bain ! »**_ Dit-elle toujours blottie dans mes bras respirant avec force collant sa poitrine contre mon torse.

Elle m'enflammait le cœur et le corps. Je la posais sur le sol avec douceur et l'obligeait à me regarder dans les yeux en lui levant le menton du bout des doigts.

_**« Caroline… Tu es un vampire, tu n'as pas à avoir peur de Casper. »**_ Tentais-je de la convaincre.

_**« Je t'en prie, crois-moi, j'ai déjà été en présence de fantôme quand Bonnie a levé le voile mais là c'est différent. Ça m'a fait froid dans le dos. Cette femme ne nous veut pas du bien. »**_ Déclara-t-elle sans baisser le regard.

_**« D'accord, d'accord… »**_ Soufflais-je_**. « Je vais aller voir ce qui se passe. »**_

Je m'avançai vers la salle de bain d'un pas décidé mais je fus ralenti dans mon élan par les bras de Caroline. Elle les enroula autour de ma taille et se pelotonna contre mon dos. Je frissonnais, elle allait me rendre fou à m'enlacer comme ça. Je continuais d'avancer malgré tout et pénétrais dans la salle de bain. La pièce était exiguë et sans fenêtre. Je ne mis pas longtemps à vérifier la présence ou non d'un fantôme. Comme, je le pensais la salle de bain était totalement vide. Je m'arrêtais et attendais patiemment que Caroline se ressaisisse. Je pris ses mains dans les miennes et observais dans le miroir sa chevelure blonde qui ressortait de derrière mon dos. Elle leva les yeux et nos regards se croisèrent dans le miroir. Je lui souris rassurant, elle regarda tout autour d'elle et constata à son tour que la salle de bain était vide. Elle me rendit mon sourire et me lâcha finalement.

_**« Tu dois me prendre pour une idiote ? »**_ Me demanda-t-elle sur le ton de l'affirmation.

_**« Pas du tout. »**_ Soufflais-je caressant sa joue. _**« Tu es jute un bébé vampire… »**_ Commençais-je.

_**« Ah non, ne dis pas ça ! Je suis un vampire depuis plus d'un an et demi maintenant. Je ne suis plus un bébé vampire ! En plus, quand on me dit : bébé vampire, j'imagine toujours un bébé potelé avec une couche et des dents de vampires !**_ » Rétorqua-t-elle les mains sur les hanches mais le regard malicieux détrompant son énervement.

J'éclatais de rire moi-aussi en imaginant un tel enfant. Je ne pus m'empêcher de me dire qu'une fois ce séjour terminé, la vie ne serait pas aussi jouissive quand sa présence. Je la regardais avec adoration, je la vis frissonner sous mon regard.

_**« D'accord ! Tu es un jeune vampire, qui ne contrôle pas encore très bien ses pulsions donc ses peurs aussi ! »**_ La rassurais-je prenant ses mains dans les miennes, incapable que j'étais de ne pas la toucher.

Elle baissa les yeux sur nos mains jointes, je regardais dans la même direction qu'elle et vis alors les marques sur ses poignets. Des traces de mains qui l'avaient serré trop fort, laissant des marques de doigts sur sa peau tendre. La colère m'envahit, je levais les yeux vers elle, des larmes baignaient ses joues.

_**« Qui t'as fait ça ? Tyler ? Est-ce que c'est lui Caroline ? »**_ M'emportais-je.

_**POV Bonnie :**_

Il était près de minuit et pourtant Akussa et moi crapahutions dans les marécages. Je la suivais tant bien que mal jusqu'à une petite surface plate et sèche. Je ne distinguais pas ce qui nous entourait. Je regardais l'Indienne entasser des morceaux de bois. Comme pour la cheminée, elle psalmodia une formule et le tas de bois, s'enflamma avec force. Les flammes montèrent à plusieurs mètres de hauteur. Akussa s'assit juste au bord de feu et commença à disposer des plantes dans un bol qu'elle écrasa une par une à l'aide d'un pilon. Je m'assis à ces côtés, avide d'en apprendre d'avantage sur ses rites et coutumes. Une fois, son mélange près, elle récita une nouvelle formule et en ingurgita la valeur d'une poignée par petite gorgée. Je ne pus refreiner une grimace de dégout. Elle me jeta un regard amusé et commença à entonner un chant. Je me concentrais sur elle et son chant. A nouveau, j'entendis des tambours, les flammes vibrèrent à leurs rythmes. Des volutes de fumés planèrent autour de moi, j'étais dans une brume vaporeuse de plus en plus épaisse. J'avais l'impression que mon cœur battait au même rythme que les tambours. Je me sentais comme en transe mais en sécurité. Je regardais tout autour de moi, je me trouvais au milieu d'une tribu amérindienne, certains hommes dansaient autour du feu, d'autres faisaient vibrer les peaux tendus de leur tambour et un groupe d'homme chantait mais j'en remarquais un plus que les autres. Son visage était parcheminé et recouvert de peinture rouge et noire. Il portait une couronne de plume sur sa tête et j'avais vu suffisamment de western pour comprendre qu'il s'agissait du chef. Il vrilla ses yeux gris vers moi, je me sentis trembler de l'intérieur. Un courant électrique passa dans mon corps, mon cœur s'emballa, ma tête me tourna, mon estomac se révulsa et je m'évanouie…

* * *

_Re-Coucou !_

_Je sens que là, vous me haïssez pour vous laisser ainsi mais j'aime les cliffangers et je crois que vous devrez vous y habituer. Je suis une sadique, LOL !_

_Je ne vais pas vous posez de questions après ce chapitre, je vous laisse vous lâchez sur les review comme cela vous viens et me dire ce que vous avez pensé et ressenti après lecture._

_En revanche, je vous donne quelques spoilers… Donc, dans le chapitre 4, vous découvrirez bien-sûr la réaction de Klaus face aux marques de Caroline et de nouvelles interrogations se poseront quant au fait qu'elle ne cicatrise pas. Vous apprendrez aussi ce qui est arrivé à Bonnie et vous verrez que la pauvre n'est pas épargnée par cette nouvelle (ancienne) magie. Caroline fera une rencontre qui remettra toutes ses certitudes en cause et vous saurez quelle décision Akussa a prise. Voilà, j'espère que ça vous donne l'eau à la bouche._

_**NB :**__ Je vais mettre les liens sur mon profil pour les photos des personnages tels que je les imagine pour vous aider à mieux les visualiser. _

_Gros bisous et à bientôt. Selena Spears ! _


	4. Chapter 4

_Coucou tout le monde ! _

_Je suis ravie, vraiment ravie que le précédent chapitre vous ait plu. A l'origine, il ne devait pas être aussi long mais je me suis laissée aller et au bout d'un moment, je me suis rendue compte de sa longueur. Normalement, il n'aurait pas dû se terminer ainsi mais j'ai dû le couper en deux et faire les chapitres 3 et 4._

_J'espère que la deuxième partie vous plaira tout autant et répondra à quelques questions que vous vous posez mais je souhaite surtout qu'il vous fasse, vous posez encore d'autres questions. Je sais, je suis vilaine à vouloir que vous vous creusiez les méninges comme ça :p_

_Bon maintenant, si je répondais à vos review :_

_**Klaroline :**__ Si, si ça rencontre à tout avoir avec Klaus mais dans le bon sens des choses, rassures-toi._

_**Justine :**__ Intéressantes les questions que tu as posées. Je ne peux que te conseiller de lire ce chapitre qui dévoilera un pan de l'histoire de Caroline. En ce qui concerne Akussa, je compte écrire des flashbacks de sont passés. Il y a énormément à apprendre sur elle, surtout pour Bonnie qui ne peut que grandir à ses côtés._

_**Mlanie :**__ Pas de panique, la rencontre que Caroline va faire, va l'aider à passer un cap. Tu comprendras mieux de quoi je parle au fur et à mesure._

_**Chupachupss :**__ Tes questions ne me gênent aucunement quand je ne peux pas te répondre car ça dévoilerait un peu de l'intrigue où parce que je ne m'étais pas posée moi-même ces questions-là, je te le dis. Donc continue, c'est très motivant pour moi !_

_Voilà, je crois avoir répondu à toutes vos questions. Je vous laisse tranquille maintenant. Bonne Lecture._

* * *

**MUTATION**

- Chapitre 4 -

* * *

_**POV Klaus :**_

Je serrais ses petites mains dans les miennes. Caroline se tenait debout devant moi, son corps secoué par les sanglots. Je m'en voulais de lui faire revivre ces évènements mais je devais savoir ce que ce chien lui avait fait subir. Mon Ange tentait tant bien que mal de se calmer mais à chaque fois qu'elle se croyait prête à me parler, elle repartait dans de longs sanglots. Je me sentais anéantis de la voir ainsi. Je m'avançais vers elle, afin de la prendre dans mes bras mais elle recula d'un pas. Je fronçais les sourcils sans comprendre sa réaction. Je la regardais, elle cherchait au fond d'elle à relever la tête, à être forte et mon étreinte l'en aurait empêché. Je la laissais faire à son rythme. Elle voulait m'en parler, je devais être patient. Caroline ne pleurait presque plus. Elle alla s'assoir sur le lit et prit une grande inspiration.

_**« Oui, c'est Tyler, qui m'a frappée. »**_ Déclara-t-elle sans me regarder.

Ce minable avait osé lever la main sur elle ! J'en étais sûr maintenant. Je l'imaginais la battant, lui faisant endurer mille tortures. Je la voyais ployer sous les coups. Furieux, je donnais un violent coup de poing dans le mur, y creusant un profond trou. Ma main saignait abondamment mais je n'y prêtais pas attention. Je n'étais pas calmée pour autant, je soulevais une table et la jetais au travers de la pièce. Caroline cria de peur. Je pris conscience que je l'effrayais mais je ne parvenais pas à me contrôler. Je sentis mes yeux s'entourer de petites veines. Je m'écroulais sur le sol, incapable de parler. J'hurlais de douleur à chaque fois que mes os se brisaient mais jamais encore la transformation ne fut aussi rapide. Je me retrouvais en loup, Caroline recroquevillée sur le lit, ses grands yeux bleus effrayés me fixant. Je grognais, mes pâtes glissaient sur le planché. Je parvins à retrouver une certaine stabilité sur le tapis aux bords du lit.

J'allais et venais, l'observant. Je ne ressentais pas l'envie de la tuer pourtant dès qu'un vampire se trouvait dans la même pièce que moi, je ne pouvais faire autrement mais là, j'en étais incapable. Est-ce que mes sentiments pour ma Belle influençaient mes réactions en loup ? Je devais le vérifier ! Je sautais sur le lit avec agilité. Caroline recula contre la tête de lit, cherchant à mettre le plus de distance entre nous. Je m'approchais tout doucement mais elle était trop effrayée. Je décidais de changer de tactique. Je me couchais alors sur le lit et continuais à avancer en rampant vers elle. Caroline me regarda perplexe, un éclair passa sur ses yeux. Lentement, précautionneusement, elle avança sa main vers moi. Je ne bougeais plus la laissant passer ses doigts dans ma fourrure. Elle caressa d'abord le dessus de ma tête puis mon dos. Elle était magnifique dans sa serviette et ses cheveux relevés sur sa tête. Son visage était concentré sur les caresses qu'elle me prodiguait. J'aurais été un chat, j'en aurais presque ronronné de plaisir. Caroline se fit plus entreprenante, ses doigts se perdaient dans ma fourrure, elle approcha son visage de moi et déposa un baisé sur ma tête, juste entre mes deux oreilles. C'était la première fois qu'elle me voyait sous ma forme lycanthrope et ne semblait pas effrayé, se laissant même aller à m'embrasser.

_**« Que se passe-t-il ici ? »**_ Fit la voix de Madame Paterson qui tentait d'ouvrir la porte.

_**« Fait chiez cette bonne femme ! »**_ Ronchonna ma douce en se levant d'un bond. _**« Aller petit loup, tu vas dans la salle de bain, je m'occupe d'elle. »**_

Je sautais du lit et lui obéît, je vis un sourire de contentement sur ses lèvres. Elle prenait plaisir à me donner des ordres !

_**POV Caroline :**_

Une fois Klaus dans la salle de bain, je détachais mes cheveux, les ébouriffait et ouvrit la porte à la mégère.

_**« Madame Paterson ! »**_ L'accueillis-je faisant mine d'être essoufflée.

_**« J'ai entendu des cris ! »**_ Dit-elle d'un ton accusateur.

_**« Oh ! Pardon… Nous n'avons pas été discrets ! Je suis sincèrement désolée. Ca faisait plusieurs heures, que l'on roulait et vous savez ce que c'est… »**_ Déclarais-je en prenant un rire nerveux.

_**« Et ça c'est quoi ? »**_ Insista-t-elle en pointant son doigt vers l'intérieur de la chambre.

Je le suivais et remarquais le tas de vêtements de Klaus, déchiré par sa transformation. Je déglutis avec difficulté.

_**« C'est… C'est moi ! J'étais très pressée de déshabiller mon homme ! »**_ Dis-je mortifiée sachant que Klaus entendait tout depuis la salle de bain.

Elle leva un sourcil peu convaincu mais elle n'insista pas plus et s'en alla. Je refermais la porte, m'appuyais contre et soufflais. Klaus sortit de la salle de bain sous sa forme humaine. Il ne portait qu'une serviette autour de la taille. Je me délectais du plaisir qu'il m'offrait. Son corps parfaitement sculpté ni trop musclé, ni pas assez. Il s'assit sur le lit, posa ses coudes sur ses genoux nus et reposa sa tête dans la paume de ses mains. Je m'attendais à quelques moqueries de sa part mais rien ne vint, il semblait soucieux. Je m'approchais de lui à défaut de sa fourrure, j'avais le désir de faire courir mes doigts dans ses boucles blondes mais me ravisais soudainement voyant son regard malheureux sur moi. Je le regardais avec des yeux ronds. Il prit mes mains dans les siennes avec douceur. Je tressaillis à son contact. Je n'étais plus habituée à tant de tendresse. Il caressa du bout des doigts ma peau meurtrie.

_**« Il… Il y en a d'autres ? »**_ M'interrogea-t-il dans un murmure.

Je pris une grande inspiration, ouvris la bouche pour lui répondre mais la refermais incapable de le faire souffrir d'avantage. Klaus n'était certes plus un enfant mais il m'aimait et ça même si en amour Klaus ressemblait à un éléphant dans un magasin de porcelaine. Je détachais mes mains des siennes et les glissais dans ses cheveux. Je me plaçais devant lui, entre ses cuisses et pelotonnais sa tête contre mon ventre. Il enroula ses bras autour de ma taille, tendrement. Je frissonnais ainsi prisonnière des bras de MON originel !

_**« J'aurais dû être prêt de toi. »**_ Souffla-t-il.

Je sentis mes larmes picoter mes yeux. Je fermais les paupières pour tenter de les retenir et pris une grande inspiration. Ma gorge était nouée, je ne parvenais pas à formuler une parole. Je voulais pourtant lui dire, qu'il n'aurait rien pu faire, que personne ne l'avait su jusque-là car Tyler savait cacher les marques sauf le soir ou il m'avait faite celles que je portais aux poignets. Klaus leva les yeux vers mon visage, baigné par les larmes que je n'avais pu retenir.

_**« Ne pleure pas, Love. Tu n'as pas à pleurer, tu n'es pas responsable de ce que ce chien galeux t'a fait subir. »**_ Me dit-il avec douceur mais conviction.

Il s'était levé et tenais mon visage en coupe, son corps contre le mien.

_**« Alors, ne dis plus que tu aurais dû être prêt de moi. Tu n'aurais rien pu faire car je n'étais pas prête à être aidé. »**_ Déclarais-je en posant mes mains sur les siennes.

Il me sourit et posa son front contre le mien.

_**« D'accord. »**_ Souffla-t-il. _**« Mais dis-moi, s'il y a d'autres marques sur ton corps. »**_

Je me mordillais la lèvre, je ne voulais pas lui faire du mal mais je connaissais la ténacité de Klaus et il ne lâcherait rien tant que je ne lui aurais pas répondu. Je tentais de gagner du temps. Je m'éloignais de son corps qui m'empêchait de mettre mes idées en ordre.

_**« Pourquoi c'est si important pour toi de savoir ça ? »**_ L'interrogeais-je.

_**« Parce que je veux savoir ce qu'il t'a fait endurer. Je veux savoir où il t'a frappé pour commencer à le faire souffrir aux même endroits qu'il t'a fait souffrir toi. »**_ Sa voix se cassa alors qu'il terminait sa phrase.

Je ne pus supporter la vue de ses yeux remplis de larmes. Il allait ramener les miennes à la surface et je ne voulais plus pleurer. Je m'enfermais dans la salle de bain, posais mes mains sur le lavabo et me regardais dans le miroir. Mes cheveux étaient en pagailles, mon teint blafard, mes yeux enfoncés dans leurs orbites, mes lèvres étaient gercées. Je ne me reconnaissais plus. Où était passé Miss Mystic Falls ? Où était la belle jeune fille dans sa robe beige du bal de promo ? Tyler avait fait de moi une loque. Je ne voulais plus être cette fille que je voyais dans le miroir. Je voulais être à nouveau celle qui avait battue Mason Lockwood pour protéger sa meilleure amie, celle qui s'était battue contre une bande de fantôme pour protéger la mère de son ex, celle qui tenait tête à l'hybride originel, celle que Klaus aimait. J'enfilais mes sous-vêtements. Tyler m'avait battu, rabaissé presque détruite, il allait payer maintenant ! J'ouvris la porte et m'avançais dans la chambre. Klaus me tournait le dos, il remontait son boxer Emporio Armani noir sur ses magnifiques fesses rondes et fermes. Je toussais pour lui faire remarquer ma présence.

_**POV Klaus :**_

Mon Ange se tenait devant moi dans des sous-vêtements rouge en dentelle. Elle était magnifique encore plus belle que je ne l'imaginais, malgré les traces qu'elle portait sur tout son corps. J'inspirais et expirais profondément. Je m'approchais à pas lent de ma Belle. J'examinais son corps meurtri par les coups de cet enfoiré. Ses bras portaient des ecchymoses ainsi que son ventre, ses hanches. Je n'osais la toucher, mon examen la mettais suffisamment mal à l'aise. Je passais derrière elle, son dos n'avait pas été épargné non plus par la barbarie de ce fumier mais ce qui me donna le plus de difficulté à me contrôler, fut la trace de morsures au niveau de ses reins. Je revins devant elle, je ne pus m'empêcher d'embrasser son poignet droit. Caroline avait vécu l'enfer, elle méritait d'être traitée en Reine. J'embrassais les marques sur ses bras. Elle ne me repoussa pas, au contraire un magnifique sourire s'étirait sur ses lèvres. Je continuais de l'embrasser tendrement son ventre, ses hanches, son dos. Mon corps s'enflammait mais je me jurais de ne rien tenter tant que Caroline ne serait pas prête à aller plus loin. Elle déglutit avec difficulté, je savais déjà que mes doux baisés ne la laissaient pas indifférentes. J'embrassais sa morsure et remontais tout doucement mes lèvres le long de sa colonne vertébrale jusqu'à son cou. Il n'avait pas été malmené mais je ne pouvais y résister. Je sentais mon Ange haleter et elle ne cherchait pas à me le cacher.

Je m'écartais pourtant à regret d'elle, lui laissant le temps de remettre ses idées en ordre et les miennes par la même occasion. Je lui tendis un de mes t-shirts pour qu'elle se rhabille et m'assis face à elle sur le lit cherchant à comprendre pourquoi ses marques n'avaient pas disparus ! Caroline tenait toujours le t-shirt entre ses mains, la bouche grande ouverte. Je la regardais perplexe.

_**« Que t'arrive-t-il Love ? »**_ L'interrogeais-je inquiet par son manque de réaction.

_**« Ça t'arrive souvent de faire ça ? »**_ Ragea-t-elle.

Je levais un sourcil étonné. Aurait-elle voulu que je continue ?

_**« Caroline, je ne voulais pas… »**_ Son visage se décomposa, je compris que c'était le genre de refrain que lui avait fait Tyler. _**« Je m'exprime mal ! Attends ! Ce que je voulais dire, c'est que tu viens à peine de rompre avec ton petit-ami violent. J'ai vraiment cru bien faire en m'arrêtant là. Je ne veux pas te blesser. »**_ Expliquais-je du mieux que je pouvais.

Je m'étais levé et tenait ses mains dans les miennes. Ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes, elle éclata de rire, un petit rire nerveux irrésistible.

_**« Désolée de réagir comme ça. Je ne sais plus où j'en suis. »**_ Déclara-t-elle.

_**« Caroline, après ce que Tyler t'a fait subir c'est déjà beau que tu puisses te tenir là, devant moi. Tu es forte, Sweetheart ! »**_ Lui répondis-je le plus convainquant possible.

Elle sembla me croire et enfila mon t-shirt. Je me maudis de le lui avoir donné. Nous nous assîmes sur le lit. Je caressais toujours ses mains, je n'arrivais pas à m'empêcher de la toucher, c'était plus fort que moi.

_**« Est-ce que ça fait longtemps que tu as ces marques ? Certaines semblent plus anciennes. »**_

_**« Certaines ont plus d'une semaine et d'autres quelques jours. »**_ Me répondit-elle.

Je fronçais les sourcils. Elle aurait dût cicatriser depuis le temps.

_**« Je sais, j'aurais dû cicatriser mais apparemment ça ne marche pas. »**_ Répondit-elle comme si, elle avait lu dans mes pensées.

_**« Et mourir ! Sa morsure aurait dû te tuer ! »**_ Répliquais-je.

_**« Je crois qu'on aura plus de questions à poser à Akussa. »**_ Souffla-t-elle. Je la regardais surpris, la bouche grande ouverte. _**« Quoi ? »**_

_**« Euh… Je pensais à la même chose ! »**_ Répondis-je abasourdi.

Elle me sourit apparemment ravie que nous ayons les mêmes idées, l'un et l'autre.

_**« Tu dois boire du sang pour guérir ! »**_ Affirmais-je en me levant pour prendre une poche de sang dans la petite mallette réfrigérée, que je transportais toujours avec moi dès que je voyageais.

_**« J'ai déjà essayé »**_ ! Répondit-elle.

_**« Et ça n'a rien fait ? »**_ L'interrogeais-je surpris.

_**« Bah… En fait, je ne digère plus le sang humain. »**_ Dit-elle tracassée.

_**« Quoi ? Et le sang de vampire, tu le digères ? »**_ M'inquiétais-je à mon tour.

_**« Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai pas essayé. »**_ Avoua-t-elle.

Je me mordis le poignet et le portais à sa bouche. Mon Ange n'hésita pas une seconde et appliqua ses lèvres sur la plaie et aspira le sang. Je m'assis sur le lit et la serra alors contre moi de mon bras libre.

_**POV Bonnie :**_

Je me réveillais, il faisait noir et ma tête me faisait atrocement mal. J'entrepris de m'assoir, ce fut encore pire. J'avais l'impression qu'un marteau piqueur creusait un trou dans mon crâne. Je restais allongée sur le sol glacé, les yeux rivés sur le ciel étoilé. Une larme roula sur ma joue, est-ce que Jeremy pensait à moi ou m'avait-il oublié ? Je ne pouvais pourtant pas souhaité qu'il s'arrête de vivre pour moi ! Une main glissa sur mon visage, je sursautais et me redressais brusquement ignorant la douleur lancinante. Je regardais autour de moi cherchant celui ou celle qui m'avait caressée mais je ne vis personne hormis Akussa, qui se tenait à plusieurs mètres de moi. Je me levais et la rejoignis d'un pas titubant. Elle m'accueillit avec un grand sourire.

_**« Comment te sens-tu ? »**_ Me demanda-t-elle.

_**« J'ai mal à la tête ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »**_ L'interrogeais-je regardant toujours autour de moi.

_**« Tu as assisté au rituel des astres ! »**_ Répondit-elle simplement et je compris qu'il fallait mieux ne pas chercher d'avantage.

_**« D'accord et quelle décision avez-vous prise ? »**_ Lui demandais-je me rappelant que ce rituel était fait pour lui dire si elle devait aider ou non Klaus et Caroline.

_**« Je vais les aider. Il semblerait qu'ils sont ceux qui en aient le plus besoin pour le moment. »**_ Dit-elle évasive.

Je levais les sourcils, j'avais bien trop mal à la tête pour poser plus de questions et j'étais sûre que, j'aurais les réponses à mes questions en temps voulu. Akussa ramassa ses affaires et commença à rebrousser chemin.

_**« Vous n'avez vu personne autour de moi ? Je vous demande ça car j'ai senti quelqu'un… »**_ Commençais-je tout en la suivant.

_**« Te caresser le visage ! »**_ Termina-t-elle. _**« Oui, j'ai vu tes amis qui sont de l'Autre Côté. Ils veillent sur toi ! Ils t'aiment énormément. »**_ Répondit-elle avec douceur.

Mes yeux s'emplirent de larmes, je pensais à Alaric et à ma grand-mère. Je la suivis à nouveau ragaillardit de les savoir prêt de moi. Nous nous avancions quand un grognement résonna à mes oreilles. Akussa n'avait manifestement rien entendu où elle était habituée aux bruits du marais. J'accélérais le pas pour rejoindre la sorcière quand un nouveau grognement se fit entendre. Je m'arrêtais et scrutais les alentours. Je distinguais alors une paire d'yeux verts dans la nuit. Je reculais à pas lent, je ne voulais pas donner envie à cet animal de me sauter dessus. Je me rappelais soudain que cette bête ne pouvait pas me voir et qu'elle visait plutôt Akussa. Je devais l'avertir de la présence de l'animal. Je lui tournais le dos et commençais à courir vers la sorcière. Je l'entendais courir aussi et très vite. L'animal me doubla et se plaça devant moi. Je reconnus aussitôt à quel genre de bête féroce j'avais à faire : une panthère noir ! Je déglutis, elle me chassait moi ! Je reculais tout doucement mais je marchais sur une brindille qui craqua sous mon poids. La panthère grogna de plus belle et s'élança vers moi. J'hurlais de peur. Elle me sauta dessus toutes griffes dehors. Je tombais contre le sol dans un bruit mat.

_**POV Caroline :**_

J'étais allongée sur le lit. Cela faisait plusieurs heures que nous nous étions couchées Klaus et moi. Il m'avait donné de son sang et nous nous étions mis au lit, aussitôt mes plaies cicatrisées. Je me sentais à nouveau moi mais je n'arrivais pas à chasser cette image de Tyler sur le parking. Je n'en avais pas parlé à Klaus de peur qu'il s'énerve encore. Quoiqu'en y réfléchissant bien, il s'était énervé puis transformé. Il ne m'avait pas agressé, au contraire, il était le premier loup que je touchais. Est-ce que ça signifiait quelque chose entre nous ? Je n'avais jamais été capable de toucher Tyler alors que nous étions ensemble et au final, il n'était pas l'homme de ma vie au contraire, il était mon bourreau. Avec Klaus s'était différent, à dire vrai tout était différent avec Klaus, les petits non qu'il me donnait, ses baisés, ses caresses, sa patience à mon égard. Je me tournais sur le côté, Klaus était couché sur le flanc et me tournait le dos. Je sentais son odeur. J'entendais sa respiration lente et profonde. Je me mordillais la lèvre et m'avançais vers son dos nu, avec la ferme intention de me blottir contre lui. J'étais consciente qu'il ne portait que son boxer noir et moi l'un de ses t-shirts, tout juste assez long pour cacher mes fesses. Je continuais de m'avancer précautionneusement pour ne pas le réveiller. Ma poitrine s'aplatit contre son dos musclé et j'allais l'enroulé d'un bras quand j'entendis un long sanglot, une plainte insoutenable. Je tendais l'oreille, les gémissements venaient du grenier.

Je me levais en évitant de réveiller mon Originel dont les nerfs étaient déjà mis à rude épreuve. J'enfilais un long gilet blanc que j'avais emmené dans mes bagages. Je sortis de notre chambre, la maison me paraissait encore plus délabrée en pleine nuit. Je tentais de ne pas faire de bruit mais les lattes du plancher grinçaient sous mon poids. Je parvenais jusqu'à l'escalier et le gravis avec lenteur. J'arrivais à la porte du grenier. Je tournais la petite poigné ronde en porcelaine, il y eut le déclic de la clenche et la porte s'ouvrit. Je pénétrais à l'intérieur, la pièce était plongée dans le noir total. Je m'avançais jusqu'au centre avec l'impression d'être observée. J'entendis la phrase de Klaus _« Tu es un vampire, tu n'as pas à avoir peur de Casper ! »_. Je soufflais avec force pour me donner du courage et avançais jusqu'à la fenêtre. C'est de là que j'avais vu la femme en arrivant. J'avais cru sur le coup que s'était une cliente mais comment une cliente pouvait séjourner ici alors qu'il n'y avait pas un meuble hormis un rocking-chair devant la fenêtre. Je le regardais perplexe, il se mit alors à bouger seul. Prise de panique, je courais jusqu'à la porte mais celle-ci se referma avant que j'ai eu le temps d'y parvenir. Je tentais de l'ouvrir mais rien ne marcha. Elle était bloquée par une force invisible.

_**« Klaus ! »**_ Hurlais-je de peur.

Une seconde plus tard, je l'entendais tambouriner à la porte.

_**« Klaus ! »**_ Criais-je de plus belle.

_**« Caroline, calmes-toi, je vais ouvrir la porte ! »**_ M'ordonna-t-il sa voix tremblante.

Je m'écartais de la porte mais cette force l'empêchait de l'ouvrir. La poignée tournait mais la porte demeurait fermée. Une brume glacée envahit le grenier. Je frissonnais, le rocking-chair basculait toujours attirant mon œil. Une femme y était assise, ses cheveux blonds tirés en arrière maintenus en une demi-queue de cheval, un châle en tricot recouvrait ses épaules. Ses yeux étaient rivés vers l'extérieur. La peur qui m'habitait s'en alla aussitôt à sa vue. Je m'approchais à pas mesuré vers cette femme, ignorant les coups portés par Klaus dans la porte.

_**« Qui êtes-vous ? »**_ L'interrogeais-je ne sachant pas si elle me répondrait.

_**« Olivia Forbes. »**_ Répondit-elle.

J'écarquillais les yeux à l'évocation du nom de famille de cette femme.

_**« Forbes ? Vous avez bien dit Forbes ? »**_ Lui demandais-je voulant être sûre de ce que j'avais entendu.

_**« Oui. »**_ Acquiesça-t-elle simplement.

_**« Oh mais c'est dingue, je m'appelle Caroline Forbes et je viens de Mystic Falls, en Virginie. »**_ Déclarais-je impressionné.

_**« Je sais… »**_ Souffla-t-elle. Un sourire crispé sur le visage. _**« Je suis votre aïeule. »**_

Je soulevais un sourcil interdite. Je cherchais dans ma mémoire tous les souvenirs de famille et les histoires que l'on m'avait racontée quand j'étais petite.

_**« Attendez, vous êtes Olivia Forbes ? L'arrière, arrière, arrière-grand-mère de mon père ? »**_ Demandais-je pour avoir vérification.

Elle acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête. Je l'observais alors, ses longs cheveux tombaient en cascade en boucle blonde et nous avions les mêmes yeux.

_**« Si vous êtes mon ancêtre que faites-vous ici ? »**_ L'interrogeais-je.

_**« Je l'attends. »**_ Souffla-t-elle la gorge nouée.

Je me souvins qu'Olivia Forbes était considérée par la famille comme une garce car elle avait quitté son mari, le sheriff Forbes du Mystic Falls de 1864. Selon les rumeurs, elle se serait enfuie la nuit où les vampires de Mystic Falls avaient été enfermés dans la crypte, avec un homme de passage en ville et sa trace avait été perdue.

_**« Je sais ce que les gens ont pensé de moi à Mystic Falls mais je m'en moque… »**_ Commença-t-elle avant de s'arrêter et regarder par la fenêtre. _**« Je n'en pouvais plus de vivre sous le toit de ce monstre. »**_

_**« Ce monstre ? »**_ L'interrogeais-je.

_**« Mon mari… Il me battait tout le monde le savait mais personne ne s'en souciaient. A l'époque, les hommes avaient tout pouvoir sur les femmes et… et il y avait toutes ces histoires de vampires. »**_ M'expliqua-t-elle.

_**« Alors vous l'avez quitté pour un homme de passage ? »**_ L'interrogeais-je hébétée.

_**« Non ! »**_ Répliqua-t-elle sur la défensive. _**« Cela faisait déjà longtemps qu'il était installé quand nous avons commencé à nous fréquenter et puis nous avons fini par tomber amoureux. »**_ Elle se leva et fit les cent pas. _**« Nous avions choisi de nous enfuir ensemble mais je fus la seule à le faire. Nous devions nous retrouver ici, si nous étions séparés. »**_

_**« Pourquoi ici ? »**_ L'interrogeais-je ahuri par son histoire.

_**« Jonas était un vampire. Il devait faire de moi une créature de la nuit et nous serions allés vivre à la Nouvelle-Orléans. »**_ M'expliqua-t-elle en pleurant.

Le nom Jonas m'évoqua quelque chose mais je ne me rappelais plus où je l'avais vu. Je me creusais la tête quand elle s'avança vers moi.

_**« Ne le quittes jamais, si tu l'aimes… »**_ Souffla-t-elle.

Je me réveillais dans notre lit à Klaus et moi, mon Originel sur le côté dormant paisiblement. Je me levais boire un verre d'eau, j'avais fait un rêve très étrange et en même temps, j'avais l'impression que tout avait été réel. Je me recouchais et observais le dos de Klaus malgré la pénombre, j'arrivais à distinguer sa musculature : _« Ne le quittes jamais, si tu l'aimes… »_. Entendis-je dans ma tête. Je me rapprochais de lui et me blottis le plus possible contre son corps. Je passais un bras autour lui et caressais son torse. Je lui déposais un baisé dans le cou et m'endormis paisiblement.

* * *

_Re-coucou !_

_Alors qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Allez-y, lâchez-vous, n'hésitez surtout pas à me faire part de vos réactions. J'ai hâte de vous lire._

_Place aux spoilers maintenant :_

_Tout d'abord, Klaus et Caroline vont se rendre chez Akussa et découvrirent qu'elle accepte de les aider. Bonnie découvrira que sa rencontre avec la panthère noire n'est pas le fruit du hasard et qu'elle lui apporte une belle surprise. Vous apprendrez pourquoi Caroline ne cicatrise pas et aussi les raisons qui ont empêché Rebekah de prévenir Klaus (probablement un flashback)._

_Alors ça vous met l'eau à la bouche ? J'espère bien._

_Gros bisous à bientôt. Selena Spears._

_**NB :** Je vous mets le lien de la photo de l'actrice qui prête ses traits à Olivia Forbes dans mon profil._


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hello Everybody !**_

Comment allez-vous depuis le temps ? Je sais ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas publié mais pour être honnête avec la rentrée, je n'ai presque pas été sur mon ordi. De plus, j'ai eu des problèmes de connexion et aussi ce chapitre fut fort long à écrire.

Enfin ça y est, le voilà terminé. Il est vraiment tout chaud et je pense répond bien à certaine de vos questions !

Bon maintenant comme d'habitude, je vais répondre à vos review :

_**Mel023 :**_ Merci pour ta review. Je suis contente que ma fiction te plaise. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant.

_**sabrina-visiteur :**_ Merci pour ta review. Je suis ravie que ce chapitre t'ait plu et j'espère que tu aimeras aussi celui-là. En ce qui concerne l'incapacité de Caroline à boire du sang humain, tu devrais comprendre à la fin de ce chapitre le pourquoi du comment. Ensuite, elle peut boire d'autre sang que celui de Klaus c'est vraiment celui des êtres humains qui lui pose un problème. En ce qui concerne, le fait qu'ils n'aient pas couché ensemble, je trouve que cela serait trop précipité. Ils s'aiment c'est indéniable mais Caroline doit aussi se remettre de ce que Tyler lui a fait subir et Klaus ne pense pas que Caroline l'aime mais je te rassure beaucoup de choses se passent pour eux dans ce chapitre.

_**TheOriginalsWithKlaus :**_ Merci pour ta review. Je suis très contente que ce chapitre t'ait plu et j'espère que celui-ci te plaira. Ensuite, la rencontre Klaus/Tyler n'est pas encore à l'ordre du jour mais oui quand cela arrivera ça sera mémorable ! Pour ce qui est de Caroline les réponses sont dans ce chapitre et tu vas aussi savoir pourquoi Rebekah n'a pas averti Klaus !

_**Justine :**_ Merci pour ta review. Je suis vraiment contente que ma fiction te plaise et te fasse te poser autant de question. J'espère que les réponses que j'apporte dans ce nouveau chapitre t'aideront à y voir plus clair mais rassures-toi, il y a encore plein de mystère à éclaircir.

_**Mlanie01 :**_ Merci pour ta review et je vois que ça gamberge pas mal. J'espère que tu aimeras ce nouveau chapitre et qu'il t'aidera à y voir plus clair.

_**Chupachupss :**_ Merci pour ton excellente review qui m'a fait beaucoup rire (la tondeuse à gazon faut pas que j'oublie ça au cas où). Bref, oui je réponds enfin à ta question dans ce chapitre mais je pense que tu auras d'autres questions à venir. Et oui, il reste encore beaucoup apprendre sur le sujet ! En ce qui concerne leur nudité, c'est vrai qu'ils sont très alaise l'un comme l'autre mais bon fallait une touche un peu sexy, non ou c'est juste moi ? Bref, ensuite, tu vas voir dans ce chapitre notre chère Caroline très perturbée par Klaus ! Pour ce qui est de l'affaire Silas et du retour de Jeremy, je l'ai mise de côté pour le moment car ça n'est pas le thème principal de ma fiction mais j'y pense quand même donc rien ne dit que le fameux méchant ne va pas venir mettre la zizanie. En ce qui concerne Olivia qui attend son amour c'est bien l'ancêtre de Caroline et elle a bien des réponses à apporter à Caroline mais chut !

_**many64 :**_ Merci beaucoup pour ta review. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira et répondra à tes questions. En ce qui concerne Jonas, non, ce n'est pas un personnage de TVD mais de ma propre création.

_**Klausetcaroline :**_ Oh My God ! Quelle Review ! Heureusement que je t'ai répondu en message privé sinon la longueur de la réponse aurait été incroyable, LOL ! Déjà que le chapitre est long alors là je te dis pas. Encore merci pour ta review et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant !

_**Caalypso94, Lea Michaelson,**__**nightmare2054,**__**MARiiN3,**__**Klaroline, klaroline68, la-plume-du-temps :**_ Merci pour vos review. Voici la suite !

Je vous retrouve à la fin du chapitre pour vous dire ce que j'en ai pensé et aussi vous donnez les spoilers du prochain. Bonne Lecture !

* * *

**MUTATION**

- Chapitre 5 -

* * *

_**POV Rebekah :**_

Matt et moi sortîmes du taxi. Il paya le chauffeur, j'avais largement plus de moyen financier que lui mais il tenait à faire ce genre de geste. Je comprenais qu'avoir une petite-amie riche et plus forte que lui devait lui peser souvent donc je le laissais agir comme il voulait et je tentais d'être la plus compréhensive possible. Je pénétrais à l'intérieur de la demeure vétuste dans laquelle mes frères vivaient depuis quelques mois à la Nouvelle-Orléans. Je me réjouis qu'il fasse nuit quand nous arrivâmes étant donné l'état déplorable dans laquelle la maison était. J'avais beaucoup de difficulté à croire que Niklaus acceptait de vivre ici ! Je m'avançais de quelques pas dans l'entrée quand je fus plaquée contre un mur et soulevée par la gorge. Je frappais mon agresseur au nez, il me lâcha aussitôt. J'allais attaquer quand je remarquais que mon assaillant n'était autre que mon frère Elijah, vêtu que d'un boxer gris Calvin Klein très moulant. J'écarquillais les yeux de le voir dans une tenue pareille.

_**« Ravie de voir que tu n'as pas perdu la main, chère sœur. »**_ Railla-t-il en se massant le nez qui ne saignait déjà plus.

_**« Désolée mais tu me sautes dessus moi, je riposte. »**_ Le taquinais-je.

_**« Content de te voir ! »**_ Déclara-t-il avec chaleur.

Je me jetais à son cou. Plusieurs mois que je ne l'avais pas vu et j'étais en manque de lui. Il me serra dans ses bras et m'embrassa les cheveux. Je posais ma tête dans le creux de son cou et me laissais bercer.

_**« Je suis contente de te voir aussi ! »**_ Répondis-je au moment même où Matt pénétra dans la maison, nos bagages dans les mains.

_**« Je vois que tu es venue accompagnée de Monsieur Donovan. **_» Constata-t-il sans expression sur le visage.

Il était toujours compliqué de savoir ce que pensait Elijah. Il était très pudique en ce qui concernait ses sentiments mais il avait tellement souffert de la perte de Tatia et de la trahison de Katherine qu'il cachait désormais ses émotions. Je me disais qu'il lui faudrait faire une belle rencontre pour l'aider à exprimer ses sentiments.

_**« Monsieur Elijah. »**_ Dit Matt tendant la main à mon frère que j'agrippais toujours.

_**« Elijah, tout simplement. »**_ Déclara mon frère tout en serrant la main de mon petit ami avec cordialité.

_**« Elijah ? »**_ Fit une voix féminine venant de l'escalier.

Je m'écartais de mon frère, espérant que c'était son hypothétique petite amie et non la louve que mon autre frère avant engrossée. Je vis les joues d'Elijah s'enflammer, sa bouche s'ouvrir puis se refermer avant de prendre une grande inspiration.

_**« Tu peux venir, Sophie. »**_ Dit-il gêner.

La jeune femme brune s'avança vers nous dans l'entrée. Elle ne portait qu'une nuisette en mousseline mauve. Elle s'arrêta à la hauteur de mon frère, prit sa main dans la sienne et nous regarda Matt et moi, de ses grands yeux couleurs noisette. Un silence gêné s'installa entre nous quatre.

_**« Rebekah Michaelson, je suis la petite sœur de ce goujat qui ne me présente pas. »**_ Lâchais-je avec un grand sourire avenant en tentant de briser la glace.

_**« Sophie Devereau, sa… euh… son amie ! »**_ Trouva-elle ne sachant pas quel rôle jouer dans leur relation.

_**« OK !... Euh, Sophie comme Sophie Devereau la sorcière ? »**_ L'interrogeai-je.

_**« Celle-là même ! »**_ Déclara-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

_**« Génial ! C'est toi que je suis venue voir et vu qu'on est presque… belle-sœur, tu vas pouvoir nous aider ! »**_ Déclarais-je.

_**« Vous aidez ? »**_ Demanda Elijah perplexe tout en passant un bras protecteur autour de sa chère et tendre.

Je souris le voyant si prévenant avec elle. Cela me réchauffait le cœur. Je ne connaissais pas Sophie mais de toute évidence, Elijah semblait heureux avec elle.

_**« Ne t'inquiètes pas Elijah, je vais vous raconter toute l'histoire et je laisserais le choix à Sophie de nous aider ou non. »**_ Le rassurais-je avec douceur.

_**« Je vous laisse le temps de vous installer. Je monte m'habiller pendant ce temps-là. »**_ Proposa-t-il.

Nous acquiesçâmes tous et fîmes ce qu'il avait proposé. Matt semblait anxieux à l'idée de tout leur raconter mais je le rassurais. C'était la meilleure solution pour tous les deux. Nous redescendîmes au bout de quelques minutes et nous nous installâmes dans le salon. Elijah et Sophie étaient assis l'un près de l'autre sur le canapé, leurs doigts entremêlés. Je leur servis un verre de Bourbon à chacun, facile à trouver chez Niklaus, la grande carafe était toujours visible sur une petite table. J'en servis un à Matt puis un pour moi avant de m'assoir face à mon frère et Sophie. Je bus une gorgée avant de commencer mon récit.

_*** Flashback ***_

J'avais appelé Elijah qui m'avait donné l'adresse d'une sorcière capable d'aider Caroline avec son rêve. Je n'avais pas mentionné le nom de Klaus pour être sûre de ne pas révéler que c'était pour la jeune vampire que je voulais ce renseignement. J'étais encore dans mes pensées quand Matt gara son pick-up flambant neuf devant ma maison… Enfin, notre maison. Matt apprenant la liberté de Tyler lui avait rendu sa maison et venait vivre chez moi… NON AVEC MOI ! Nous descendîmes de la voiture, harassée de fatigue. Nous n'étions pas rentrés chez nous avant d'aller voir Caroline chez elle. Nous rentrâmes dans la maison. Je fermais à peine la porte et m'accrochais au cou de mon cher et tendre. Je lui déposais un tendre baisé sur les lèvres.

_**« En quel honneur ? »**_ Me demanda-t-il.

_**« J'ai besoin d'une raison pour embrasser mon amoureux ? »**_ L'interrogeais-je à mon tour avec une moue d'enfant.

_**« Ce n'est pas jolie, jolie de faire la moue à ton âge ! »**_ Me taquina-t-il.

Je le regardais dans les yeux, étonnée de sa répartie. Je lui donnais une petite tape à l'arrière de la tête faisant mine d'être vexée. Il attrapa mes lèvres alors et m'embrassa avec passion. J'enroulais mes bras autour de son cou et il me souleva du sol, enroulant mes jambes autour de sa taille. Matt me porta ainsi jusque dans le salon où il me déposa avec douceur sur le canapé. Nous nous embrassions toujours avec cette même ardeur. Les lèvres de mon bel amant se perdirent le long de ma gorge puis dans mon décolleté. Ses mains glissèrent sous mon débardeur blanc tandis que mes doigts se promenaient dans ses cheveux. Je ressentais des picotements dans tout mon corps, des frissons de plaisir et mes seins se durcirent sous les caresses enfiévrées de Matt. J'haletais de plaisir quand un grand bruit de vitre fracassée nous interrompit. Nous nous relevâmes précipitamment, j'eu le temps de repousser Matt sur le sol et de me coucher sur lui afin de le protéger de mon corps.

Une grenade de verveine venait d'être jeté dans le salon et malgré que la plante ne pouvait pas le blesser la puissance de la déflagration l'aurait tué. Je me relevais malgré mon dos déchiqueté, hurlant de douleur. Un loup se trouvait juste devant moi près à se jeter sur mon visage aux moindres gestes mais ma rapidité de vampire me permis de le contourner, de le soulever et de le plaquer au sol. Son dos craqua, il couina mais je ne fis preuve d'aucune pitié. Je lui arrachais le cœur et le lançais sur le sol. Deux autres loups pénétrèrent dans notre salon. Je les regardais plein de boue, ruiner mon tapis persan. Je vis rouge et leur fonçais dessus. J'attrapais le premier et le jetais en arrière pendant que je m'occupais du deuxième. Celui que j'avais jeté se tourna vers Matt en retroussant ses babines. Je vis Matt attrapé le tisonnier de la cheminée et l'utiliser pour se défendre. Je devais vite me débarrasser du mien pour aller l'aider. Je m'avançais mais il était très rapide et il m'échappa en esquivant de côté. Dans le même mouvement, il me sauta sur le dos et tenta de me mordre dans le cou. Je reculais avec force écrasant le loup entre le mur et mon corps. J'entendis ses os casser sous la violence de l'impact. Je m'avançais pour lui arracher le cœur mais il avait repris forme humaine. Je regardais alors dehors, il n'y avait pas de pleine lune. Je compris aussitôt que c'était un hybride mais pas un de ceux de Klaus car il n'en avait plus à son service. L'hybride se releva et utilisa sa rapidité de vampire pour s'éclipser hors de ma maison. Je me retournais et vis le second loup/hybride sous sa forme humaine, ses crocs plongés dans la gorge de Matt. Je courrais aussitôt dans leur direction. Il me vit et me lança Matt que je réceptionnais avant qu'il ne tombe sur le sol. J'écoutais son cœur, je ne l'entendais plus mais en désespoir de cause je devais tenter de le sauver. Je me mordis et fis couler mon sang dans sa bouche.

_**« Bois ! Aller, bois ! Je t'en prie ! »**_ Suppliais-je. _**« Ne m'abandonnes pas ! Je t'aime ! »**_ Hurlais-je les yeux ruisselants de larmes.

_*** Fin du Flashback ***_

Je stoppais mon récit, les yeux remplis de larmes et la gorge nouée. Matt attrapa ma main et la serra fort. Je la retirais de douleur. Une ombre passa alors sur son visage, il était malheureux de m'avoir blessé. Il prit pourtant sur lui et continua le récit pendant que je me remettais de ces mauvais souvenirs.

_**« Tyler est arrivé pendant que Rebekah me soignait. Il l'a agressé alors… »**_ Commença Matt. Il me jeta un regard en coin et je l'encourageais à continuer. _**« Il lui a brisé les cervicales et l'a attaché avec des cordes imbibées de verveine. Il… Il… »**_ La gorge de Matt se serra.

_**« Il m'a torturé sous ses yeux en attendant que mon sang l'ait guérit et quand je suis revenue à moi. Il a tué Matt sous mes yeux ! »**_ Finis-je sans osée poser les yeux sur mon frère dont la colère irradiait tout le salon.

_**« Si, Jeremy ne m'avait pas donné de son sang. Je serais mort. »**_ Ajouta Matt.

_**« Si, je comprends bien. Tu es un vampire et Tyler Lockwood a des Hybrides sous ses ordres ? »**_ Récapitula Elijah.

_**« Un meute, je dirais. »**_ Répondit Matt. _**« Avant que j'apprenne qu'il battait Caroline et qu'il me tut, il m'avait emmené voir SA meute. Je pense qu'il les a tous transformé en Hybrides et il est devenu leur Alpha. »**_

Elijah semblait perplexe. Il ne comprenait pas comment et encore moins pourquoi Tyler avait créé une meute d'Hybride. Il resta silencieux cherchant probablement les tenants et les aboutissants du plan de Tyler.

_**« Euh… En quoi, avez-vous besoin de moi ? J'ai bien noté que cet homme, Tyler, était horrible mais qu'est-ce que j'ai à voir là-dedans ? »**_ Nous demanda Sophie restée silencieuse jusque-là.

_**« Matt aurait besoin d'un bague de jours, si tu pouvais lui en fabriquer une, ça serait vraiment lui rendre un fier service ! »**_ M'exclamais-je ravie.

_**« Je ne peux pas. Je n'ai pas le droit d'utiliser la magie ici. »**_ Rétorqua-t-elle.

Je regardais mon frère, il ne dit rien et je compris qu'elle ne mentait pas à la vue de sa mine renfrognée.

_**POV Klaus :**_

Le soleil brillait au travers des persiennes et venais réchauffer mon visage. Je battais des paupières, j'étais incapable de bouger, mon esprit n'arrivait pas à émerger. Je me sentais comme niché au creux d'un nuage de coton. Une odeur sucrée m'embaumait de douceur. Il me fallut quelques secondes pour prendre conscience que mon petit ange était allongé près de moi ou plutôt sur moi. Sa tête reposait sur mon épaule, ses cheveux s'étalaient sur mon bras. Sa main était posée sur mon torse comme si je lui appartenais et sa cuisse recouvrait les miennes. Je ne mettais jamais sentis aussi bien de toute vie. Je n'avais fait aucun rêve, nous avions dormis paisiblement serré l'un contre l'autre. Je me surpris à ne plus vouloir savoir ce que mon rêve signifiait, je savais qu'une fois qu'Akussa nous aurait révéler ce qu'ils voulaient dire, nous nous séparerions et je ne pouvais supporter l'idée de la voir s'éloigner de moi pour repartir à Mystic Falls. Je devais trouver un moyen de la convaincre de me suivre à la Nouvelle-Orléans.

Je sentis ses paupières battre à un rythme régulier, mon ange se réveillait tout en douceur. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle s'écarte de moi alors je fermais les yeux et attendis patiemment qu'elle fasse un signe, un geste. J'étais curieux de savoir ce qu'elle ferait, si elle pensait que je dormais. Je respirais lentement et profondément, mimant un sommeil réparateur. Je sentis le visage de Caroline s'écarter de moi, je savais qu'elle m'observait, je pouvais sentir la brulure de ses magnifiques yeux bleus qui détaillaient avec minutie chaque parcelle de mon visage. Elle regardait mes yeux fermés, mes lèvres et mon cou. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et observa mon torse, caressa du bout des doigts l'envolé d'oiseaux et la plume tatoué sur mon bras. Je restais impassible mais la tâche était plus difficile que je ne le pensais. Le corps de Caroline demeurait pressé contre le mien et sa cuisse n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre. Ses doigts prirent plus d'assurance et ils se promenèrent sur mon torse et mon ventre. Elle arrêta là son examen détaillé et je soufflais mentalement. Elle m'aurait rendu complètement fou si elle avait continué. Je la sentis s'écarter légèrement de moi mais reprit sa place initiale en l'espace de quelques secondes. Ses lèvres effleurèrent ma mâchoire et remontèrent vers mon oreille laissant une traînée de baisés.

_**« Debout Monsieur le profiteur. »**_ Chuchota-t-elle.

J'ouvris les paupières, amusé par l'humeur badine de mon Ange. Elle me regardait de ses yeux espiègles et un sourire mutin étirait ses lèvres. Je me redressai et l'attrapai avec douceur par les bras l'obligeant à s'allonger sur le dos. Je commençai à la chatouiller sous les pieds et les côtés de sa taille mais ma Caroline n'était absolument pas chatouilleuse. Elle riait pourtant avec force de me voir tenter de la chatouiller. Dépité, je m'assis face à elle et la regardai immobile, vêtue de mon t-shirt gris largement remonté au-dessus de sa petite culote rouge. Ses cheveux s'étalaient sur le matelas et formaient une couronne d'or autour de son visage. Caroline était la plus belle créature qu'il m'ait été donné de voir. Elle se redressa et se cacha du mieux qu'elle put bien qu'elle ne semblait aucunement gênée de se montrer ainsi sous mes yeux. Son regard était perdu dans le vague et je compris que son esprit vagabondait ici et là.

_**« Tout va bien ? »**_ Lui demandais-je avec douceur.

_**« Tu sais combien de temps ça va prendre à Akussa ? » **_Me demanda-t-elle en s'agenouillant face à moi.

_**« Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. »**_ Répondis-je avec un pincement au cœur. Caroline avait-elle les mêmes craintes que moi ? Ou désirait-elle seulement partir le plus vite possible ? _**« Plus vite, nous nous rendrons chez elle, plus vite ça sera terminé. »**_

Une ombre passa sur son visage mais je décidai de ne pas en tenir compte. J'avais demandé deux fois à Caroline de me suivre et à chaque fois, elle avait refusé. Cette fois, si elle voulait venir, elle devrait me le faire savoir mais je ne la supplierais plus. Je me levai et me dirigeai vers la salle de bain, la laissant seule à genou au milieu de notre lit.

_**POV Akussa :**_

Je couvris le front de la jeune sorcière d'un linge humide. Je savais pourtant qu'elle était de l'Autre Côté et que par conséquent les soins que je lui prodiguais ne servaient à rien mais j'espérais ainsi pouvoir la soulager. Je m'assis près d'elle et pris sa main dans la mienne. Bonnie était brulante et de grosses gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son front, laissant de longues traînées d'eau sur son visage. Je savais ce qu'elle endurait pour l'avoir moi-même endurée il y avait plusieurs années. J'aurais aimé pouvoir l'aider, la guider à trouver son chemin mais c'était un voyage qu'elle devait accomplir seule ! Je ne pouvais que la regarder lutter et lui faire savoir, tout en restant près d'elle que je ne l'avais pas abandonnée.

Bonnie ouvrit soudainement les yeux en grands et prit une grande inspiration en émettant un râle de douleur. Je restais près d'elle attendant qu'elle remette ses idées en ordre. Elle tourna les yeux vers moi et sembla apaisé de retrouver le monde des vivants. Je lui souris réconfortante et l'aidais à s'assoir. Ses cheveux lui collaient au visage et ses vêtements étaient trempés. Je lui tendis du linge propre et la guidais jusqu'à, ce que j'appelle ma salle de bain. Je tirais un rideau pour lui donner le plus d'intimité possible et commençais à préparer une infusion. Elle en sortit enfin vêtue d'une longue robe en lin aux dessins tribaux rouge, beige et noir. Elle posa ses vêtements sales sur le pied du lit et me rejoignit. J'apportai le plateau avec deux tasses posées dessus et une théière sur la table en bois qui se trouvait sur mon perron. Elle m'y suivit sans discuter. Je lui servis son infusion tandis que je pris du thé. Elle s'assit et commença à boire. Elle repoussa aussitôt la tasse et me regarda embarrassée.

_**« C'est brûlant. »**_ M'expliqua-t-elle.

Je lui souris attendant les questions qu'elle allait sans nul doute me poser. Je lui souris l'encourageant à m'interroger.

_**« Que m'ait il arrivé ? »**_ Me demanda-t-elle.

_**« Tu t'es évanouie dans le marais. Je t'ai ramené jusqu'ici et j'ai veillé sur toi jusqu'à ce que tu reprennes conscience. »**_ Lui expliquais-je sachant qu'elle ne se contenterait pas de cette explication.

_**« Merci. »**_ Souffla-t-elle ne sachant comment enchaîner.

J'avalais une gorgée de mon thé lui laissant le temps de tourner ses questions dans sa tête. Elle avala une gorgée de son infusion et me regarda surprise par le goût anisé.

_**« De la passiflore ! »**_ Répondis-je à sa question muette. _**« C'est une plante calmante, je pense que tu en as besoin. »**_

_**« Oui ! En effet. »**_ Rétorqua-t-elle avec un sourire crispé sur le visage. _**« Tu as dit que je m'étais évanouie… »**_ J'acquiesçais d'un mouvement de tête. _**« Donc tu n'as pas vu de panthère ? »**_

_**« Une panthère ? »**_ Répétais-je abasourdie. Elle acquiesça à son tour d'un mouvement de tête. _**« Qu'a fait cette panthère ? »**_

_**« Elle… Elle m'a sauté dessus pour me dévorer ! »**_ Rétorqua-t-elle, sa voix tremblante encore d'effroi.

_**« C'est merveilleux ! »**_ M'exclamai-je avec un peu trop d'entrain.

_**« Je te dis que je me suis faite bouffer pas une panthère et toi, tu trouves que c'est merveilleux ! »**_ S'emporta-t-elle.

_**« Excuses-moi mais tu ne sais pas ce que cela veut dire ! »**_ Dis-je presque euphorique. Elle me regarda sans comprendre. _**« Je t'explique, tu as rencontré ton animal totem et il semble que ça soit une panthère. »**_

_**« C'est quoi un animal totem ? »**_ Me demanda-t-elle.

_**« Un animal totem ou tu peux l'appeler aussi animal de pouvoir est un allié qui t'aide à affronter les dangers. Il te guide aussi à trouver ta place dans ce monde. » **_Expliquais-je.

_**« Et pour ça, elle me bouffe ? »**_ S'étonna Bonnie.

_**« La première rencontre est toujours très difficile. Je me rappelle de la mienne comme si c'était hier et se fut vraiment affreux. Je me suis faite manger par mon corbeau et il m'a même crevé les yeux. » **_Lui expliquai-je. Bonnie cligna des paupières apparemment, elle imaginait la scène et elle eut un haut le cœur qu'elle parvint à maitriser admirablement.

_**« Pourquoi nous attaquent-ils ? »**_ Me demanda-t-elle en frissonnant lorsque mon corbeau se posa avec agilité sur la table.

_**« Ne t'inquiète pas, il ne te fera pas de mal. »**_ La rassurai-je. _**« Ils nous attaquent et nous dévorent car par ce biais nous échangeons notre force vital avec eux. Quand, je pratique la magie, il n'est jamais loin de moi. Je puise dans ses forces sinon je ne pourrais jamais tenir et je mourais dès que je tenterais un sort difficile. »**_ Lui expliquai-je en caressant mon corbeau.

Bonnie semblait perplexe et tenta de résumer ce que je venais de lui dire.

_**« Donc, si je comprends bien. Cette nuit, j'ai été attaquée par une panthère qui m'a mangé car c'est comme ça que nous partageons notre fluide vital avec notre animal totem, c'est ça ? »**_ J'acquiesçai. _**« Donc maintenant, je me retrouve liée à une panthère noire alors que je n'ai rien demandé ? »**_ J'acquiesçai encore. _**« Je pratique l'expression et je me fatigue moins vite maintenant je n'ai pas besoin d'un animal totem ou de pouvoir ! »**_

_**« L'expression est une forme de magie noire et tu ne peux pas continuer de la pratiquer ! A la longue, elle envahira ton âme de noirceur et tu ne feras plus rien par amour mais par soif de pouvoir. »**_ Je repris mon souffle et une gorgée de mon thé. _**« La magie que je pratique, la magie ancestrale est bien plus puissante que tout ce que tu peux imaginer, Bonnie. »**_ Elle me regarda suspendu à mes paroles. _**« Elle a créé l'univers, la terre, la faune, la flore, les êtres humains et même les vampires ! »**_

_**« Faux ! Les vampires ont été créés par l'expression. »**_ Rétorqua-t-elle.

_**« Bonnie… Si, ma magie a créé tout le reste, ne crois-tu pas qu'elle a créé toute autre forme de magie ? »**_ L'interrogeais-je. Elle ne trouva rien à redire. _**« Toutes les autres magies, celle que ta grand-mère pratiquait ou l'expression sont des branches de la magie ancestrale. »**_

_**« Alors, ta magie n'est pas si bonne que ça, si elle a créé l'expression ! »**_ Rétorqua-t-elle croyant m'avoir cloué le bec.

_**« Ma magie n'est ni bonne, ni mauvaise. Elle a été mal employée, c'est tout et ça c'est le fruit de mauvais sorciers qui l'ont détourné à des fins personnels ! »**_ Répliquai-je amusée par cette joute verbale.

_**« Pourquoi ta magie m'a-t-elle choisie ? »**_ Me demanda Bonnie.

_**« Tu apprendras ça en temps voulu. Je n'ai malheureusement pas toutes les réponses mais ta panthère te guidera pour le découvrir. Je peux juste te dire que tu as un grand destin devant toi car la panthère est le meilleur animal totem que l'on peut rêver d'avoir. »**_ Lui répondis-je apaisante.

_**« Ah bon ? »**_ Fit-elle surprise.

_**« En effet, la panthère noire est l'animal de pouvoir le plus puissant qui existe quand tu auras appris ce que tu as à savoir et que tu auras trouvé le juste équilibre entre le monde des vivants et l'Autre Côté, tu seras extrêmement puissante. Ainsi tu pourras terrasser tout le mal qui t'entour. »**_ Lui expliquai-je.

_**« Mais pourquoi une panthère noire ? »**_ Me demanda-t-elle.

_**« Car tu fais tes choix selon ton cœur ! Tu t'es sacrifiée pour sauver ton petit ami, par amour pour lui. C'est pour ça qu'elle t'a choisie. »**_ Répondis-je avec un grand sourire.

Elle me sourit à son tour et sembla plus sereine de savoir que cette panthère n'était pas là pour la tuer. Elle regarda mon corbeau et le caressa à son tour du bout des doigts. Je la vis sursauter et fermer les yeux. Elle retira sa main et se leva d'un bon. Elle me détailla d'un œil étrange.

_**« Mais qui es-tu ? »**_ Je compris ce qui venait de se passer.

Ces nouveaux dons s'éveillaient progressivement et venait de lui donner une vision de mon passer. Je me levai d'un bon et commençais à faire les cent pas. Je me devais de tout lui révéler mais pourrait-elle l'accepter ? J'entendis une voiture s'approcher, Klaus et Caroline approchaient. Il me fallait les aider, je m'approchais de Bonnie et plongeais mon regard dans le sien.

_**« Je t'expliquerais tout, je te le promets mais ce n'est pas le moment tes amis arrivent et je dois les aider. »**_ Tentais-je de la convaincre.

_**« Je te rappellerais ta promesse ! »**_ Fit-elle en levant son visage en signe de défis.

Je souris reconnaissante de sa patience à mon égard. Je pénétrais dans la maison afin de me préparer à recevoir l'hybride et la vampire.

_**POV Caroline :**_

Klaus roulait doucement sur la route poussiéreuse. Son 4x4 si noir était recouvert d'une épaisse couche de poussière grise. Malgré la saleté environnante, que ce soit à l'hôtel ou sur la voiture, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire bêtement. Je me trouvais à plusieurs centaines de kilomètre de Mystic Falls et donc de mon bourreau. J'avais passé la nuit dans les bras de _mon_ hybride préféré qui avait guérit toutes mes blessures et j'étais convaincu d'avoir rêvé de mon ancêtre qui m'avait clairement fait comprendre de ne pas laisser passer ma chance d'être heureuse. Je remarquais depuis que je me trouvais auprès de Klaus que je me sentais de moins en moins fragile et inutile. Il parvenait à me redonner confiance en les autres et surtout en moi. Sa manière de me parler, de me taquiner, de me contempler remettaient toutes mes certitudes en question mais j'adorai ça ! Je m'étais attendue à ce qu'il me demande à nouveau de le suivre à la Nouvelle-Orléans mais pourquoi aurait-il fait une chose pareille ? Après tout, il me l'avait proposé plusieurs fois et j'avais décliné ses invitations à chaque fois.

Je tournai à nouveau mes yeux vers lui, je ne parvenais pas à détacher mon regard de son visage. Ses yeux bleus magnifiques me transperçaient, me mettaient à nue dès qu'ils se posaient sur moi. Ses lèvres pulpeuses étaient en permanence une pure tentation. Je ne pensais qu'à les effleurer des miennes, je m'imaginais leur saveur. Elles avaient l'air tellement douces mais tellement dure à la fois. Il était concentré sur la route mais ses lèvres s'étiraient en un immense sourire faisant ressortir ses fossettes, qui lui donnaient un air angélique. Il sentait mon regard sur lui et ça l'amusait. Je l'avais contemplé ce matin de la même manière, alors qu'il faisait semblant de dormir. Je le savais et c'était d'ailleurs pour ça que j'avais joué les exploratrices en caressant son corps parfait. Je visualisais à nouveau ses épaules carrées, son tatouages, ses pectoraux et ses abdominaux. Je les imaginai tellement bien que je sentais à nouveau le contact de sa peau douce sous mes doigts. Mon pouls s'accéléra, ma respiration saccada et mon ventre se contracta. Si, je continuai comme ça, j'allais très vite être humide et très mal à l'aise. J'inspirai et expirais à force. Je mis la clim à fond, histoire de me rafraîchir les idées. Je croisai les jambes le plus fort possible et jouais avec mon téléphone portable mais de temps à autre mes yeux se posaient à nouveau sur lui.

_**« As-tu, par hasard, fini de me regarder de la sorte ? »**_ Me demanda-t-il avec une touche de moquerie dans la voix.

_**« Non ! »**_ Répondis-je d'un coup sans réfléchir.

Je rougis et détournai la tête gênée par ma propre franchise.

_**« Ça à, le mérite d'être clair, Love ! »**_ Plaisanta-t-il pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Je ne répondis pas et tentais de me concentrer sur la nature qui nous entourait quand je perçu enfin la petite maison d'Akussa. Je soufflais, nous étions enfin arrivés. Je plissais les yeux, de toute évidence la sorcière n'était pas seule. Je ressue un coup de poing dans l'estomac quand je reconnu la personne qui l'accompagnait. Je regardai Klaus, il l'avait reconnu lui aussi. Je n'étais donc pas devenu folle ! La voiture se stoppa, j'en sortis précipitamment en courant vers la maison.

_**« Bonnie ! »**_ Hurlais-je.

Mon amie se tourna vers moi surprise que je puisse la voir.

_**« Caroline ! Tu peux me voir ? »**_ Me demanda-t-elle.

J'acquiesçais d'un mouvement de tête impossible de contenir mes larmes et la gorge nouée par l'émotion. Je la pris dans mes bras et la serrais contre moi.

_**« Mais comment c'est possible ? »**_ Se demanda mon amie en pleurant à chaudes larmes.

Akussa sortit de sa maison au moment où Klaus gravissait les marches du perron.

_**« Tu n'es pas censée être morte ? »**_ Demanda-t-il sur ses gardes, près à m'arracher des bras de Bonnie aux premiers signes d'agressivités.

_**« Je pensais que si ! »**_ Répondit Bonnie, avec un grand sourire.

Elle me serra encore d'avantage dans ses bras.

_**« Cadeau de ton animal totem. »**_ Lui murmura Akussa à son oreille mais je pus l'entendre néanmoins. _**« J'ai pratiqué le rituel des Astres hier soir et il semblerait que vous avez réellement besoin de mon aide tous les deux. »**_ Reprit-elle d'un ton plus sûr.

_**« Parfait ! »**_ Déclara Klaus en s'appuyant contre la rambarde du perron.

_**« Merci… »**_ Soufflais-je à la fois pour m'avoir ramené ma meilleure amie et pour accepter de nous aider.

_**« Bien ! Commençons ! »**_ Déclara Akussa en s'asseyant sur une chaise du perron. _**« Vous comprendrez pourquoi je ne vous invite pas à entrer ? » **_

Nous acquiesçâmes puis prîmes place autour de la table. Bonnie alla chercher des bougies à la demande d'Akussa puis s'installa elle aussi. Akussa les alluma toutes une par une.

_**« Tout d'abord, je dois savoir si vous êtes spectateurs de vos propres rêves ou si vous en êtes acteurs ? »**_ Nous interrogea-t-elle.

_**« Acteur ! »**_ Répondîmes en chœur Klaus et moi.

_**« Très bien ! Dans ce cas, nous allons lier nos esprits les uns aux autres pour savoir ce que vous voyez exactement. Je sais que vous faîtes des rêves en commun et nous allons tâcher de comprendre pourquoi.**_ » Commença-t-elle.

Nous nous prîmes les mains tous les quatre et Akussa commença à entonner des paroles dans une langue que je ne connaissais pas. Je regardai Bonnie qui ne semblait pas les connaître non plus mais elle demeurait concentrée et ne me regarda pas. Je tournais les yeux vers Klaus qui avait déjà les siens posés sur moi. Mes joues s'empourprèrent sous la brulure de son regard. Je lui souris ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre. Je me sentais totalement stupide mais il me rendit mon sourire et c'est alors qu'une pluie de papillons s'envola dans mon ventre. J'entrelaçais mes doigts entre les siens et caressa par la même occasion la douceur de sa peau. Il me laissa faire, sans dire un mot, ni même faire un geste. Il se contentait de scruter mon visage avec attention, je n'entendais plus les paroles d'Akussa, un vent soufflait en moi et des milliers de petites décharges électriques parcouraient mon corps. Mon cœur battait à se rompre et pourtant rien n'aurait pu me faire lâcher sa main. Je ne voulais plus la lâcher de ma vie. Les yeux de Klaus avaient perdu de leur certitude, au contraire, il me regardait circonspect s'attendant à ce que je lève à nouveau se bouclier m'empêchant de ressentir vraiment ce que j'éprouvais pour lui. Je serais sa main plus fort encore et lui souris le plus rassurant possible. Klaus se racla la gorge et ses yeux se submergèrent d'émotions. Nous nous sourîmes, jusqu'à ce que des tremblements me secouent de toutes parts. Je ne contrôlais plus mes membres. Mes yeux me brulaient, mon sang battait dans mes tempes et je m'évanouie.

Je marchai dans cette maison sombre. Le vent soufflait au travers des vitres brisées, faisant flotter le reste des voilages. Je sentis sa présence avant que je ne le vois. Sa main caressa la mienne, nos doigts s'entremêlèrent. Je souriais heureuse et en sécurité. Je savais qu'il serait toujours avec moi quoi qu'il arrive. Je me retournais avec cette envie, cette pulsion, ce désir de l'enlacer et de me jeter sur ses lèvres. Je remarquais soudain que nous n'étions pas seuls, Bonnie et Akussa étaient avec nous. Elles observaient la demeure avec attention mais Klaus et moi la connaissions déjà, c'était celle de nos rêves. Je compris à retardement qu'Akussa était parvenue à lier nos esprits et que nous étions donc dans mon rêve ou dans celui de Klaus.

_**« En fait, nous sommes dans les deux vôtre en même temps ! »**_ Me répondit Akussa.

Je tournais la tête vers Bonnie, sans comprendre comment Akussa avait fait pour répondre à ma question muette.

_**« Caroline ! Nous sommes liés par les esprits, nous savons ce que chacun et chacune pensent… ou ceux qu'ils désirent ! »**_ M'expliqua-t-elle sans remuer des lèvres, tout en clignant de l'œil.

Je compris alors que mon désir d'embrasser Klaus était connu de tous. Je m'empourprais en me rendant compte que l'intéresser lui-même savait que j'avais failli lui sauter dessus ! Je tentais de penser à autre chose mais je n'arrivais pas à chasser de mon esprit chaque moment que nous avions passé ensemble, chaque moment où j'avais failli répondre à mes désirs ! Je devais me concentrer sur mon rêve mais j'étais obnubilée par le souvenir de Klaus me sauvant d'Alaric au lycée, c'était la première fois où j'avais eu envie de l'embrasser. Son regard si doux et son ordre de rester enfermer pour ma sécurité m'avaient donné envie de l'embrasser avant de courir me mettre à l'abri mais avant que je ne réagisse, il était parti.

Je sentis le regard de Klaus se poser sur moi et décidai de l'ignorer pour le bien-être de mon esprit. J'inspirai profondément et repris le fil de mes pensées. Je me concentrai sur mon rêve mais les images se mêlaient à d'autres qui m'étaient inconnues. Je percevais ce qui m'entourait au travers d'un autre regard plus précis, plus vif que le miens. Je distinguai les moindres particules de poussières, les petits insectes qui vagabondaient dans la maison, tout, je distinguai tout ! Chaque chose sur lesquels, mes yeux se posaient, étaient détaillées. C'était magique ! Je voyais au travers du regard de Klaus et je comprenais mieux comment l'art était devenu sa passion. Ainsi, il pouvait exprimer avec détail ce qu'il percevait.

Nous avancions chacun à notre rythme, je revoyais mon rêve et celui de Klaus en même temps. Ma fouille du rez-de-chaussée de la maison puis celle de l'étage jusqu'à ce que je l'entende pénétrer à l'intérieur. Je lui sautais dessus… en Loup ?! Je voyais comme étant Caroline mais lui m'avait vu en Loup ! Pourquoi m'avait-il vu ainsi ? Malgré tout, je constatai que Klaus avait été doux avec moi, qu'il n'avait pas tenté de me tuer alors que les griffes du loup, mes griffes lui avaient déchiré le t-shirt et la peau. Je me transformai en moi, la Caroline humaine et me blottissait dans ses bras. Les papillons voletaient toujours en moi mais je tentais de refréner leur ardeur. Malgré nous, nos mains se serrèrent. Je levais les yeux vers Klaus au moment même où il posait les siens sur moi.

Le décor changea mais nous restions les yeux fixés l'un sur l'autre. Nous nous retrouvâmes assis à la table sur le perron de la maison d'Akussa, nos mains toujours enlacées. Je revoyais les images de moi en loup, un magnifique loup blanc à la fourrure toute douce. Je levais un sourcil, me demandant pourquoi il m'avait vu ainsi. Je tournais le regard vers Akussa. La sorcière avait les yeux toujours fermés, les mains tendues en guise d'offrande. Je tournais les yeux vers Bonnie, elle leva les épaules, elle non plus ne comprenait pas. Je regardais Klaus à nouveau, le questionnant du regard.

_**« Je suis comme toi Caroline. Je n'ai pas les réponses, c'est pour ça que je suis là ! »**_ Rétorqua-t-il.

_**« Je me doute mais c'est quand même bizarre que tu me vois en loup, non ? »**_ M'étranglai-je.

_**« Je suis entièrement d'accord et j'espère que notre hôte pourra nous éclairer à ce sujet ! »**_ Déclara-t-il d'une voix forte de manière à ce qu'Akussa l'entende.

_**« Chut ! »**_ Ordonna Bonnie. _**« Si, tu veux des réponses laisses-là, ce concentré ! »**_

_**« La petite sorcière prend de l'assurance maintenant qu'elle est morte ou maintenant qu'elle a… un animal totem ! »**_ Railla-t-il.

_**« Tais-toi ! Tu ne sais même pas de quoi tu parles ! »**_ Ragea Bonnie, en comprenant que Klaus avait entendu Akussa.

_**« Oh ma chère, c'est toi qui ignore ce que je sais ! »**_ Lui fit-il remarquer.

Bonnie se retrouva contrainte au silence. Enervée que Klaus puisse en savoir plus sinon autant qu'elle sur ses nouvelles capacités. Nous ne pipèrent mots pendant plusieurs minutes et malgré l'agacement de ma meilleure amie vis-à-vis de Klaus, je n'avais pas lâché sa main. Bonnie me fusillait du regard et ses yeux se portaient de nos mains entrelacées à mon visage. Je ne baissais pas les yeux et tint tête. Je ne me reconnaissais absolument pas !

_**« Peut-être que tu l'as vois en louve car c'est ce que tu espères ? »**_ Proposa Bonnie d'un ton accusateur !

_**« Pourquoi Klaus souhaiterait-il quelques choses comme ça ? Il sait que c'est impossible !**_ » Le défendis-je alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour parler.

Il me sourit ravie de ma défense et n'ajouta rien d'autre, ne trouvant apparemment rien à redire à ma réplique. Je lui rendis son sourire, une vague de frisson me parcourut le dos.

_**« Je ne sais pas… Peut-être que ça à un rapport avec son départ à la Nouvelle-Orléans ? »**_ Continua Bonnie sur le même ton.

Klaus la fusilla du regard. Il lâcha ma main et serra ses poings à tel point que les jointures de ses doigts en devinrent blanches.

_**« Je ne désire pas que Caroline soit une louve. Je suis lucide sur ce qui est possible et ne l'est pas ! Quand à mon départ à la Nouvelle-Orléans, il ne regarde que moi ! »**_ S'insurgea-t-il.

Je le regardai vexée qu'il ne pense pas me devoir d'explication. Il était parti, m'avait proposé de le suivre mais il ne m'avait jamais dit pourquoi il s'en était allé. Quand je m'étais retrouvée au prise avec Silas, j'avais dit qu'il ne me devait pas d'explication, ce que je pensais mais j'aurai aimé tout de même, qu'il m'explique ce départ précipité ! Hors, jamais je n'y avais eu droit et je comprenais mieux pourquoi.

_**« Aurais-tu remarqué des changements chez toi ? »**_ M'interrogea Akussa qui avait gardé le silence jusque-là.

_**« Non ! »**_ Répondis-je sans réfléchir à la question, perturbée par la remarque de Klaus.

**« Bien-sûr que si !** » Fit-il. Je le regardai les sourcils froncés sans comprendre et furieuse ! _**« Tu ne cicatrises plus, Love ! »**_ Déclara-t-il sans se soucier du regard noir que je lui lançais.

_**« Ah oui ! J'avais oublié. »**_ Dis-je sèchement.

Il pencha la tête sur son épaule et me regarda avec douceur. Il voulut prendre ma main mais je la retirai aussitôt. Il comprendrait qu'il m'avait blessé !

_**« Quel genre de blessures étaient-ce ? »**_ Me demanda-t-elle en prenant ma main dans la sienne.

_**« Principalement des hématomes. »**_ Répondis-je sans dégager ma main.

_**« Et une morsure de loup-garou ! »**_ Rajouta Klaus.

_**« Tyler t'a mordu ? »**_ S'étrangla Bonnie.

_**« Oui ! »**_ Répondit Klaus à ma place.

_**« Ça va ! Je sais encore m'exprimer ! »**_ Râlai-je. _**« Oui, c'est Tyler qui m'as mordu et elle ne m'a pas tué alors que ça fait plus d'une semaine que je l'ai ! »**_

_**« Tu as encore des marques ? »**_ M'interrogea Akussa.

_**« Non. Klaus m'a fait boire de son sang pour me soigner. »**_ Expliquai-je avec plus de douceur me rappelant en même temps ce moment passé ensemble, serré l'un contre l'autre.

Je le regardais avec attention. Il détourna le regard et se concentra sur le paysage environnant. Je savais qu'il sentait mes yeux sur lui mais le connaissant, il n'avait pas apprécié de se faire envoyer sur les roses, donc il boudait !

Akussa ferma les paupières et commença à entonner de nouvelles paroles inintelligibles. Du bout des doigts, elle dessinait d'étranges formes à l'intérieur de ma paume. Je me tus mais regardai Klaus pour me rassurer. Il observait la sorcière et m'ignora encore superbement.

_**« Oh Mon Dieu ! »**_ Souffla Akussa.

_**« Quoi ? »**_ Demandai-je inquiète mais elle ne me répondit pas. _**« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »**_

_**« Répondez-lui où je me chargerai de vous faire parler à ma façon ! »**_ La menaça Klaus.

_**« Elle… Elle… »**_ Akussa déglutit. _**« Elle est humaine ! »**_

Je crus recevoir un coup de poignard dans le cœur. Je me levais brutalement et fis les cent pas sur le perron, me massant les tempes. C'était impossible que je sois humaine. Je n'avais pas pris la Cure, c'était Katherine qui l'avait prise ! Je me retournai et vis que Klaus s'était approché de moi, hésitant. J'enroulai mes bras autour de sa taille et posai ma tête contre son torse. Il me serra contre lui, une main sur ma nuque et l'autre dans le creux de mes reins…

* * *

Re !

Alors qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Pour ma part même si c'est un chapitre long, je l'aime beaucoup, il ouvre la porte à de nouvelles questions notamment sur Akussa et son passé, Caroline et sa transformation en humaine, le Klaroline qui se cherche, un Mabeckah attachant…

Bref, plein de nouveauté en perspectives et moi ça me botte vraiment ! J'espère que vous aussi et que vous n'avez pas été choqués sur certains points !

Enfin voilà les spoilers du prochain chapitre :

- Caroline et Klaus avec l'aide d'Akussa chercheront à comprendre pourquoi notre vampire préférée est redevenue humaine…

- Rebekah et Matt rencontreront Marcel…

- Hayley fera son apparition dans ce chapitre…

- Et encore plein d'autres surprises…

Je vous dis à la prochaine, en espérant ne pas mettre autant de temps pour vous retrouver.

Bisous.

Selena Spears


End file.
